Dark Jewel of Destiny
by Black Crystal34
Summary: To find a cure to a mysterious illness plaguing their leader Krysta and friends return to the Leaf Village accompanied by two small faces. None more mysterious than Rusuta, a five year old with a major secret not even she knows. Sequal to Dark Jewel 2
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 5 years have passed and it's all about low profiles, Krysta, Jivana and Varundo are in hiding after the Yukusha destruction and things have changed dramatically, there's a mysterious illness plaguing Krysta and some new small faces running around. Stay tuned for the dramatic thrill ride in store! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Leaf Us Alone**_

_**In five years the world doesn't change much, but people, circumstances and tendencies change a lot as is the way of things. A large field of yellow flowers stretches out towards the horizon slightly waving in a peaceful breeze, sitting amongst the flowers a young girl looks around her happily, enjoying the sun and breeze. She has shiny jet black hair sleekly positioned behind her ears and long to her back and she wears a short red dress with a black trim. She seems shy and quiet but much like petals protect the center of a flower her appearance protected her own secrets. As she sighed and breathed in the scent of the flowers she looked at them calmly, her eyes were a dull red almost hazel but now and as much as she could she kept her eyes half shut, her pupils were thin and slit looking and so she hid them to stop people noticing them, she also wore a thick bracelet on her left wrist, for under it lay a red scar-like birthmark, the bracelet was her mother's choice to hide and she had never been told why. Still with all her secrets the girl is content to sit quietly in the field.**_

"_**Rusuta!" came a cry in the field. The girl looked around and a young boy with spiky blonde hair with blue tips and held in place with a thin red headband, wearing a dirty yellow sleeveless top and torn brown shorts was running towards her carrying at his side his favourite toy wooden sword,**_

"_**Rusuta, what are you doing out here?" he asked her and the girl stood up, despite the boy being one year older than her they were the same height.**_

"_**Oh Koni I was just sitting with the flowers, you know I like them," she half whined.**_

"_**Yeah but you know mum and dad say I have to take care of you, how can I do that if you keep running off, your mom would kill me if anything happened," he smiled jokingly.**_

"_**Look around Koni, it's a field, the same field we've seen since we were born, what's dangerous here?" she asked.**_

"_**I don't know, I just do what dad says, he can be pretty scary you know," laughed Koni.**_

"_**At least you have a dad," she sighed and Koni stopped laughing and took her hand.**_

"_**Come on, we have to get back," he said and she nodded following him back towards the little row of cottages that the field surrounded.**_

_**They entered one of the smallest cottages in the line and into a small kitchen where an old man sat at a table drinking some tea. For such a small house the two families had enough space to live together.**_

"_**Mum, dad, we're back," called Koni and a woman with blue hair entered the kitchen.**_

"_**Hi kids, you hungry?" she smiled happily going over to the oven.**_

"_**Thank you Miss Jivana," said Rusuta as Jivana took out a trey of biscuit like cookies and put them on the table.**_

"_**Careful, they're probably hot," said Jivana giving them both one.**_

"_**You're a great cook mum," smiled Koni munching away.**_

"_**Miss Jivana, where's my mother?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**She'll be back soon don't worry, why don't you to go play in the den," she suggested and the two children left the kitchen.**_

"_**She's wandering further and further into the fields Jivana, it doesn't normally take Koni that long to find her," said the old man, Kumico.**_

"_**She's a curious one defiantly, just like her mother I guess," sighed Jivana. The door to the porch opened again and Varundo came in with some fire wood.**_

"_**You're back," said Jivana.**_

"_**Yeah this should last for a while," he replied putting the wood down and noticing the clock, "Krysta's still hunting?" Jivana nodded sighing.**_

"_**It's getting worse again, Krysta thinks the Plasma Star isn't happy inside her any more and is trying to escape, Krysta won't let it so it's making her feed more than ever, she's been gone since dawn today," explained Jivana.**_

"_**She'll be fine," said Kumico standing up and taking a bag from beside him.**_

"_**Where are you going?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I have something to do, I'll be back in a week or so, don't worry I'll be ok, don't let Rusuta worry ok," replied Kumico before leaving.**_

"_**What's he up to?" wondered Varundo suspiciously.**_

"_**It's always something with him, I just hope Krysta will be back soon," replied Jivana stirring a pot on the stove.**_

_**Varundo looked at her and smiled,**_

"_**Warrior to homemaker in just five years."**_

"_**Varundo, I'd rather be fighting too you know, but we have Koni now, we can't do what we used to, at least until he's strong enough to join in, you are training him right?" she asked slightly annoyed.**_

"_**Of course, you have nothing to worry about, Koni's stronger than he looks and he takes caring for Rusuta very seriously," defended Varundo.**_

"_**What of his rune power?" asked Jivana, "Krysta keeps Rusuta's suppressed but Koni's should be active soon."**_

"_**I haven't taught him that yet, I'd rather he could fight first before he tries anything else, slow and steady you know," he told her caringly.**_

"_**I guess," he replied turning the stove off and calling the children for dinner.**_

_**A little while after they began to eat the door opened and Krysta finally came home, she hadn't changed much though like Varundo and Jivana she was wearing simpler clothes than before. It had been her plan to lay low after the destruction of Yukusha, mostly for her own safety but also for fear of attacks because of her daughter. Rusuta stood up immediately and went over to her mother to greet her.**_

"_**Mother, you're home," she said quietly. Krysta stroked Rusuta's hair and went into the den without a word.**_

"_**Rusuta come finish your dinner with Koni," said Jivana and she and Varundo left too.**_

"_**Wow, Miss Krysta looks very pale tonight," said Koni.**_

"_**You know she's ill, maybe that's why she's been gone so long today, she was at the doctors again," Rusuta sighed sadly eating.**_

"_**Are you ok?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I've stopped the pain for now but I know it will come back, animals aren't satisfying like they used to be," replied Krysta standing by a window always keeping an eye out for danger.**_

"_**And it hasn't gotten any better?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**No, worse. I see no other choice but to start feeding on humans again," she sighed.**_

"_**How, this village is very small, they'd notice immediately," said Varundo.**_

"_**And it could bring unwanted attention," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Is Koni strong enough to travel?" she asked them.**_

"_**He can fight a little, but he and Rusuta are just kids, we'd end up resting every few miles," replied Varundo.**_

"_**Let's wait for Kumico to come back, maybe whatever he's doing will bring a new option, he knows your condition's deteriorating, maybe he's found a way to calm it?" said Jivana.**_

"_**He's gone away?" she said before pausing, "You're right we should wait, I'll just hold on a little longer, Jivana can you feel what's going on inside me?" Jivana nodded sadly, it had been going on almost since Yukusha was destroyed. The Star had become a cancer to Krysta's body and was slowly killing her.**_

"_**Alana's only doing this because she wants to be free, if I let her go I'll be ok again," sighed Krysta "but then of course the Star will be unprotected."**_

"_**Is it possible to Plasma Seal the Plasma Star?" wondered Varundo and Krysta smiled.**_

"_**We would all likely to be killed in the process, we can use that power well now but Alana's too powerful it would never work against her. Unless we can find a way to contain the Star in another vessel and send it away forever so that it may never harm anyone like it did Yukusha, then we shall have to accept that, I won't be able to recreate the Blood Creed after all," she said sitting down.**_

"_**That won't happen, we've saved you from Sasuke, Orochimaru and that spirit Alana, we won't let you die now, not like this," said Varundo bravely.**_

"_**You are my most trusted friends; I care for you both greatly and thank you for your bravery," smiled Krysta, "now if she's finished can you tell Rusuta I wish to see her?" **_

_**Jivana and Varundo left and soon after Rusuta appeared and closed the door.**_

"_**It's ok," smiled Krysta kneeling on the floor for her. Rusuta smiled and ran over to hug her, despite all that seemed to be Krysta loved her daughter as she believed her mother to have loved her, she was just frightened to tell her that she was dying and so was often distant.**_

"_**Where were you mother? The doctors again? Did he help?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**He gave me some medicine, he says I should feel better soon, you're so brave through this Rusuta," Krysta smiled proudly, "after that I went into the fields for a while, much like I believe you have been doing lately."**_

"_**Yes, I, I like it out there so much," said Rusuta worried.**_

"_**As long as Koni is close by you can go wherever to want in the village, you know that, but don't wander too far from home, it's dangerous out there," she told her.**_

"_**I know mother," she replied.**_

"_**Let me see your scar," Krysta asked and Rusuta took off the thick bracelet hiding it. Krysta looked at it and felt it with her fingers, it was a circle with a lightning shaped line through it. Rusuta had been born with this as her Blood Creed rune but for now it only seemed to become active when Rusuta was stressed or upset.**_

"_**You've managed to keep it quiet for a whole week now, it doesn't seemed to have sparked at all," she told her daughter.**_

"_**That's why I like the field; it's like my quiet place so I can't get upset. Mother, why does it hurt so much? Am I sick like you," asked Rusuta looking at her mother's scars.**_

"_**No Rusuta, you're not ill, if you look Jivana and Varundo and even Koni have these scars, it shows who we are. But there's a small complication with yours and it's trying to become active whilst you are still too young for it to be beneficial, instead it hurts you. Just remember to stay out of trouble and try not to get upset and then when your older the pain will go away," she explained.**_

"_**What are they?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**It's a long story Rusuta but I promise to tell you when you're older, come on, let's get you to bed," she smiled picking up her small child and carrying her to the small bedroom that Kumico had converted from a long cupboard for her.**_

_**It was a tidy room with a small uncovered window, there was a simple bed opposite the window but very little to indicate it was personally Rusuta's. No toys and only a few different outfits, anyone would think they were impoverished in this place. The only thing that seemed out of place was a green sash laid upon a small box with her clothes in, Krysta had already been teaching Rusuta to dance like she could, in case she ever had to become owner of her incredible weapon. Krysta tucked Rusuta into bed and stroked her hair again before going to leave.**_

"_**Mother, where is my father?" she asked and Krysta shook her head.**_

"_**Rusuta I've told you a hundred times, your father died before you were born, why must you always ask me?" she replied sadly.**_

"_**Because I want to believe it, goodnight mother," she replied going to sleep and Krysta shut the door.**_

"_**You insist on telling her that when you yourself believe different," Krysta heard a voice say.**_

"_**Shut up Alana," Krysta snapped going down the stairs.**_

"_**I wanted to kill him, but just as you escaped so could he have and he had his will of legs, you were carried away like a child," she replied meanly.**_

"_**I can't believe I ever looked to you for comfort, you're nothing but an evil ghost, what joy does it bring you to be destroying my body like you are, Rusuta needs me, she's Blood Creed just like me but you don't care about her, just like you never cared about Yukusha," Krysta replied meanly before cringing in pain and coughing up some blood of her own.**_

"_**I cared for Yukusha when I was alive, now I just want Homaru and you are stopping me from finding him, for some reason I can't Plasma Seal you like all the others but I can rip you apart with my power. Just let me go and you and your half blood daughter can be together as long as you want," replied Alana.**_

"_**You're not alive Alana; your form is that of a powerful weapon that in the wrong hands will destroy the world, for now the world is safer with you in my heart, where you placed yourself, please stop this, maybe I can help you find Homaru, he's a spirit now himself," she asked her.**_

"_**I thought you could that's why I chose you, you look like me Krysta, born of my image I hopped Homaru would find you, but I was wrong, just an impostor! I will find someone who really can find Homaru, you're nothing but a decaying shell now Krysta, you should have died the day I ripped you apart in the shrine, but I kept you alive, think about it, I'm killing you now but I once kept you alive, if you let me go I'll heal you and let you live again," Alana replied falling silent. Varundo and Jivana found her then they'd just put Koni to bed.**_

"_**You're bleeding," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Please, please don't think me weak for this," said Krysta starting to cry into her friend's shoulder. Jivana hugged her and could feel she was in pain again, Alana meant business and was not about to stop her assault.**_

_**The next morning Jivana found Krysta out in one of the barns sleeping beside a dead and completely dry cow.**_

"_**Krysta?" she said smiling and Krysta woke up.**_

"_**Huh? Oh, I guess I got hungry in the night," she tried to joke.**_

"_**It's ok, Koni and Rusuta are up, Varundo's taken Koni into the woods for training, I thought maybe if we were going to start moving around you should do the same for Rusuta," said Jivana.**_

"_**Yes good idea, where is she?" she asked.**_

"_**She's in the field again but really close to the house because Koni's not here, she's just over there," pointed Jivana and Krysta went outside and opened her whip.**_

"_**Mother?" wondered Rusuta.**_

"_**Time for us to spend some us time Rusuta, come along," she said walking towards the courtyard. Rusuta followed and once in the courtyard Krysta slashed her whip through some water barrels.**_

"_**Wow," said Rusuta.**_

"_**This world is full of Ninja Rusuta, Varundo, Jivana and I we're all Ninja ourselves and it's time you learned how to be one too, this bladed whip has been my best friend for several years, I've had it ever since I was ten, ever since my own mother and father died. They were my village's strongest warriors and were gone a lot in my childhood whilst they completed missions for the very safety of our home. Whilst they were gone I trained myself how to use this weapon and so too now I will teach you as you will no doubt have to fight yourself one day," she explained.**_

"_**Fight? But till now you've been teaching me to dance?" asked Rusuta confused. Krysta backed up a safe distance before dancing around with her whip the way she had shown Rusuta with her sash.**_

"_**It's all merely training Rusuta, this world is dangerous and a Ninja's life is to fight to protect those they love and they're home, I used to dance with a sash and without that training I would not be able to wield this as I do," replied Krysta letting her daughter feel the weight of just the handle.**_

"_**It's really heavy," she said surprised.**_

"_**The blades are dense and sharp, that's why it's so heavy, so you see when you have a whip of your own you will need to be strong enough to lift it let alone whip it around, you won't be good right away so don't worry," Krysta smiled, "now run upstairs and get your sash ok?" Rusuta nodded and ran off to the house.**_

_**A few days passed and Rusuta had been dancing almost non stop to impress her mother, now she was back in her field but she was still dancing, there was one problem, she wasn't very good at not getting dizzy and was falling over or stumbling without meaning. She sat down for a rest and to clear her head.**_

"_**I guess this builds up endurance as well as strength," she sighed putting her hand down on something small and wet feeling. She drew her hand away in shock only to uncover a small light green snake.**_

"_**Oh my I'm sorry I didn't mean to squish you!" she cried as if she were talking to a person. However the little snake barely looked at her and lay on the rocks panting and hissing heavily as if it were in pain. Koni joined her presently.**_

"_**Eww what's that," he cried out.**_

"_**A little baby snake, I think he's hurt," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Snake… umm aren't snakes poisonous?" he worried as Rusuta picked the little snake up.**_

"_**It's ok little one, I won't hurt you," she said stroking the snake's back with the finger, as she did this she picked up some of it's blood, the little snake was bleeding from what looked like small talon marks on it's underbelly.**_

"_**A bird must have dropped him, come on let's take it home were we can bandage it, I think it would be ever so grateful," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta how are you even touching that thing, just leave it for the bird to find," replied Koni a little creeped out.**_

"_**And let the poor thing die? No way, come on," she said running back to the house, Koni sighed and followed her.**_

_**Rusuta went into the kitchen and put the snake on the table while she looked for the bandages Jivana had in the cupboards somewhere.**_

"_**Rusuta, what if our folks don't like snakes? Do you think they want one bleeding on the table?" asked Koni watching her.**_

"_**Can you get me some water?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him.**_

"_**Rusuta," he whined as she found the bandages.**_

"_**It's a living creature Koni, we can't let it die, it's so small and defenceless, it's just a kid like us, come on," she pleaded and Koni gave in and got the water.**_

"_**Don't worry little friend I'll have you feeling better in no time," she told the snake carefully washing the wounds on its belly before bandaging it up. The snake looked up at Rusuta and at least to her eyes looked thankful before settling down to sleep.**_

"_**There the little worm's fine, now what," asked Koni bored.**_

"_**He's so cute, he has to stay here while he recovers but I wonder if mother will let me keep him as a pet," she smiled going outside and picking up a rock.**_

"_**What you gonna do with that?" asked Koni.**_

"_**This and a little grass and he'll be happy on my warm window sill," she smiled taking the snake and the rock to her room.**_

"_**Oh boy, who knew Rusuta was an animal lover," sighed Koni.**_

"_**There you go little one, a nice warm place to sleep and recuperate, I don't know what you eat but I'll bring you some dead bugs, at least they'll fit in your mouth," smiled Rusuta finishing the little rock formation on her sill and leaving her room again to get the grass and bugs. For hours Koni watched Rusuta run up and down the stairs bringing grass bugs water and any other things she felt the snake needed to her room, he felt exhausted just watching her.**_

"_**How's he doing" he asked when she stopped for a moment.**_

"_**He's still sleeping but when he wakes up he'll be one happy snake," she smiled back.**_

"_**Who will?" asked Jivana coming in, the two children looked at her slightly worriedly.**_

"_**My little friend," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Friend?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta found an injured snake in the field, now it's in her room all bandaged up and resting," said Koni.**_

"_**It's a safe snake, honest," defended Rusuta.**_

"_**You're sweet for helping it, but he's probably ok on his own you know," said Jivana.**_

"_**I just want to make sure he's ok, mother will let me keep him, I'm sure of it," she replied. Jivana smiled and left them to cook, she couldn't deny the irony in Rusuta's friend but dismissed it as a childish thing.**_

_**That evening when Krysta returned she and Rusuta stood at the front of the house still dance training with their sashes, Krysta kept her whip in sash form so not to hurt Rusuta with a stray blade, they trained for hours and Koni sat with Jivana watching.**_

"_**Rusuta told me that's like the training I do with dad, but we chop things up and they dance, how is that training?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Krysta's sash is actually a bladed whip and when in battle her dance becomes flurry of speed and soon her foes are ripped to shreds, Rusuta will learn this as well, I think it's a family thing Krysta's Mother also did this," explained Jivana smiling.**_

"_**Looks complicated," said Koni.**_

"_**Well every Ninja is different, your father may fight with a sword but I had a huge pair of chakram blades and I can throw them like Frisbees," she smiled happily.**_

"_**I'm going to be a Ninja when I grow up just like you and dad and I'll be the best," smiled Koni.**_

"_**I'm sure you will, come on, let's get you cleaned up for bed," Jivana replied picking up her son and tickling him before taking him inside.**_

_**Rusuta span a few more times and then sat down and panted, she was getting really tired, Krysta squatted beside.**_

"_**Had enough Rusuta?" she asked kindly.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm exhausted, am I getting better?" she asked.**_

"_**You're doing very well, a little training everyday and you'll be strong and fast before you know it and you won't have to pant anymore," smiled Krysta picking Rusuta up and carrying her to bed. She laid Rusuta down and tucked her in but as she turned to leave she saw the window, Rusuta had now placed a small oil lamp there to keep the snake warm.**_

"_**Rusuta, why is there a snake in your room?" she asked sternly.**_

"_**It was hurt, I took care of him, he's such a cutie," she yawned.**_

"_**You'll have to get rid of it tomorrow you know," said Krysta.**_

"_**What? Why?" worried Rusuta sitting up.**_

"_**Snakes are dangerous things, besides he can't live in your room, he'll be ok tomorrow morning I'll help you set him free, he'd rather be in the wild," Krysta tried to explain.**_

"_**I thought he could be my friend," sighed Rusuta lying back down sadly.**_

"_**Snakes, can never be a friend to us," she replied leaving.**_

_**The next day Krysta helped Rusuta unbandage the little snake and watched with her as it hissed and bowed its head gratefully before slinking away into the grass.**_

"_**By little friend," said Rusuta trying not to cry.**_

"_**He'll be ok, he's where he belongs," smiled Krysta trying to reassure her.**_

"_**I know," replied Rusuta hiding the fact she was starting to cry after all.**_

"_**Come on now, you know what will happen if you cry," worried Krysta.**_

"_**I know…" she sniffed before running off, "but I don't care!"**_

"_**Rusuta," Krysta called after her.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Jivana coming out of the house.**_

"_**She won't cry in front of me," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Koni, can you run after Rusuta, make sure she's ok?" Jivana called to him.**_

"_**Ok mom," replied Koni going after Rusuta.**_

"_**I have to remember sometimes she's only a child," said Krysta sitting down.**_

"_**She'll be ok, her rune's not activated yet, usually it flares the second she's sad," Jivana tried to cheer her up.**_

"_**She's controlling it better, although I worry about how, if she's keeping all her sadness inside, when it finally flares again it could be a problem," replied Krysta then the kitchen door opened again and Kumico appeared.**_

"_**You're back," said Krysta.**_

"_**Yes and I think I have the answer to our problems," he smiled giving her a scroll.**_

"_**Rusuta! Rusuta! Where have you gone?" worried Koni looking through the field for her. After a while he found her huddled in the longer flowers trying to hide, she'd stopped crying but her wrist was bleeding.**_

"_**Rusuta, are you ok! You're bleeding!" cried Koni.**_

"_**I'm fine, my scar just, I was about to stop crying when it split open really painfully, I guess I stopped it from flaring but a little too late," she said sadly.**_

"_**You want me to help clean you up?" asked Koni.**_

"_**No it's ok," she replied.**_

"_**It's ok, there'll be other snakes," smiled Koni sitting down.**_

"_**I just, liked that one," she said when suddenly she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down and the little snake was back!**_

"_**It's you!" she cried happily picking him up onto her legs, Koni backed away in fear.**_

"_**How'd you know it's the same snake?" worried Koni.**_

"_**It's the same markings and he still has some of the bandage left," smiled Rusuta. The snake certainly seemed friendly and it rubbed it's head on her arms and Rusuta giggled happily with her little friend.**_

"_**You know I think he actually wanted to stay with me," she said finally.**_

"_**But your mom said you couldn't keep him?" said Koni.**_

"_**So he can still stay in the grass of the field next to the house, my little friend and I can play everyday, we'll be so happy won't we!" she replied happily.**_

"_**Don't you think you should name him then, I mean you can't keep calling him snake," sighed Koni defeated.**_

"_**Good idea? Hmm what to call you?" the thought to herself looking him over, "Greeney? Scaleser? Diamond? Wait I have an idea, I could call you Omo!"**_

"_**Omo? What kind of name is Omo?" asked Koni laughing.**_

"_**That's the name I hear in my dreams every night, remember I told you I keep dreaming about a forest and a burning fire and someone calling Omo, Omo," replied Rusuta.**_

"_**Still think it's an odd name," huffed Koni.**_

"_**Well you like it don't you Omo?" asked Rusuta and the snake nodded.**_

"_**Then it's decided, come on Omo, let's go home!" she smiled happily putting the snake down.**_

"_**This scroll bares the insignia of the Leaf Village," glared Krysta.**_

"_**I received a message from Kakashi, he told me that the old Hokagi had finally died and that a new female Hokagi had taken his place. I decided to go to the village and see if she would allow us to live in the old house, that way Rusuta would be safe and you could feed as you did before and hopefully we could find a way to combat the terrible damage the Star has done to you," explained Kumico opening the scroll for Krysta.**_

"_**It's a pass into the village, Kumico, you know we can never return there, they all still think of me as a monster and Rusuta will be in more danger there than here, if anyone ever found out who she was, whose daughter she was, they would kill her, and they will all guess just by looking at her, she inherited much of his looks," worried Krysta.**_

"_**Who is this new Hokagi?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**A young woman by the name of Tsunade, she hasn't been there long they say and in our favour she knows nothing of Krysta's past," replied Kumico.**_

"_**So she doesn't even know we used to be Leaf Ninja?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**To her, we are merely a large family seeking asylum in an old worthless house, we should be able to fix most of it once we are there. Krysta, every day you're getting weaker we need to get you into a safe place where you can feed freely and train with other ninja again so you can fight Alana off," Kumico explained.**_

"_**I don't like it," she said standing.**_

"_**Krysta, your pride is not helpful right now," sighed Kumico.**_

"_**Forget my pride, I have to keep Rusuta safe, I can think of too many ways for her identity to be uncovered," worried Krysta. Jivana and Varundo looked at each other, in some ways they didn't mind going home, they still had family there even if Krysta didn't.**_

"_**Krysta, even if they find out Rusuta will have us to all take care of her and Koni too, we won't let anything happen to her. Krysta we have a chance to make things right there and whoever this woman is wants to help, let's go back, until you're cured we can't do anything about the Blood Creed's resurrection, we have to find a way to exorcise Alana maybe the Leaf Villagers can help us?" said Jivana softly.**_

"_**You're right Jivana, we can't do anything hiding here, we'll leave tomorrow," nodded Krysta defeated, she knew they were doing the right thing she just couldn't help worrying.**_

"_**What do you mean leaving?" asked a small voice at the door. Rusuta and Koni had returned and overheard the last part of the conversation.**_

"_**Rusuta, are you alright?" worried Krysta going over, "you're bleeding."**_

"_**Mother what do you mean we're leaving, this is our home," continued Rusuta and Krysta knelt down looking at her wrist.**_

"_**It's not too bad, here," said Krysta relieved taking Rusuta's wrist and touching the rune scar with her hand. A small red flash flared around their hands and Rusuta's wound was healed cleanly.**_

"_**Mother tell me," she said annoyed, "why are we leaving our home!"**_

"_**Yeah mom, what's going on?" asked Koni going over to his parents.**_

"_**This village cannot provide for us any longer, you and Rusuta are growing up and need a safe home where you can train and live in peace instead of this remote location where any invasion by enemy forces will cause danger," said Kumico.**_

"_**I don't want to go, I want to stay here," said Rusuta.**_

"_**It's for your protection Rusuta, and for me, Kumico has said there is a doctor there who can cure me, you want me to get better right?" said Krysta calmly.**_

"_**Yes, but why can't the doctors here help, I thought they'd given you the medicine you needed I thought this was going to go away," worried Rusuta and Krysta hugged her to prevent her from accidentally enacting her rune.**_

"_**We should tell them," said Varundo and Jivana and Krysta looked shocked at him, "tell them what lies in the Leaf Village to bring us there." Jivana nodded, she understood what he meant.**_

"_**The Leaf Village is our home, it's where we came from," said Jivana.**_

"_**But what about the Blood Creed? Dad said we were something called Blood Creed?" asked Koni.**_

"_**We are, well now. Krysta was born in the Blood Creed village but hidden in the Leaf Village for safety, when we all teamed up years later as a Ninja Team we found out about Krysta's roots and became Blood Creed Ninja together, but it doesn't mean the Leaf Village is not our home," said Varundo.**_

"_**We'll be going to my old family mansion, room for us all and safe sturdy walls around the village to keep out enemies, you see the three of us made some rather lethal enemies and if they ever found out you children were alive, they could take you away and use you against us. It's a very unsafe world and the Leaf Village is a safe place that will take care of us," explained Krysta.**_

"_**This place is all we know, Koni and I were born here," whined Rusuta.**_

"_**Travel isn't a bad thing Rusuta, seeing new things, making new friends, there will be many people in the village to be with you, and I'll be there with you, we're not splitting up, we're staying together. Varundo, Jivana and I always have done," said Krysta calming her, "you need to be brave in these times Rusuta, can you do that for me? Trust in what we're doing I won't ever put you in danger I promise."**_

"_**I know," sighed Rusuta looking back out to the field, she was really just upset about leaving Omo but was frightened of a long trip like this seemed to be.**_

_**The next morning dawn signalled the start of the journey, the house was left barren no trace was left they had ever been there and hidden in shrouds Krysta and her friends ventured out into the field.**_

"_**Over there, I'll take you there," smiled Kumico and Varundo brought out the children. Rusuta stayed close to her mother but then as they began to walk away she lagged behind.**_

"_**Oh Omo," she sighed before suddenly feeling a rubbing at her leg, Omo had found her.**_

"_**I can't play anymore, I'm going away and I'm not coming back," she said sadly. Omo tilted his head to one side and then slithered up her leg to her small bag before disappearing inside, he popped his head out after this.**_

"_**You want to come with me?" smiled Rusuta and Omo nodded.**_

"_**Rusuta! Come on!" called her mother and Rusuta ran after her quickly.**_

_**The forests were dark and foreboding as they travelled and Krysta made sure to keep her little girl sheltered as much as possible, soon into the afternoon Krysta was carrying her, Koni was tired too.**_

"_**Perhaps we should rest?" said Varundo as they reached a clearing. They stopped and Jivana and Krysta lay their children by a log to sleep.**_

"_**It's a long way back," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**I'm going to feed," replied Krysta heavily.**_

"_**Be careful," Jivana replied watching her go into the trees.**_

"_**Jivana where'd she go?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**She'll be fine, she won't go far," replied Kumico sitting with the children, "why don't we eat too?" Jivana and Varundo smiled and set to make camp for a while. **_

_**Meanwhile Krysta had picked up the trail of what she believed to be a lone wanderer in the forest and had decided to make him her next meal. After a while she came across the man in question, he was a youth dressed in blue and seemed completely oblivious to her presence.**_

"_**My hunger is starting to hurt, he'll have to do, pity he's so thin," thought Krysta walking out of the bushes and surprising the youth. He turned and jumped in fear and shock but did not run.**_

"_**You frightened me!" he cried annoyed but Krysta merely glared at him hungrily.**_

"_**You best not think of hurting me, I'm important you know!" he said worried.**_

"_**You do not look strong, you're lunch!" sneered Krysta leaping at the defenceless youth and within a few moves draining him dry, she flicked her head up satisfied.**_

"_**Now, that's the rush this body needs," she sighed calming down and leaving before she is discovered. However the boy's body as it lies on the floor reveals a terrible secret, for out of the top of the tunic falls a damning headband.**_

_**When Krysta comes back Rusuta and Koni are awake and eating with the others.**_

"_**Mother, you're back," she says smiling.**_

"_**Do you want something to eat?" asked Koni.**_

"_**No thank you I'm fine," replied Krysta wiping the last drops of blood from her lips.**_

"_**It's funny Rusuta, but I don't think I've ever seen your mum eat," he smiled.**_

"_**Of course my mother eats, she must get hungry like us right mother?" wondered Rusuta, Krysta laughed a little.**_

"_**Yes Koni, I do eat, I just don't eat very much," she replied.**_

"_**Is that why you get ill?" asked Rusuta quietly and Krysta stroked her hair.**_

"_**You don't need to worry about me being ill ok Rusuta, I could eat everything I saw and I'd still be this way, trust me, there's nothing you can do to help me ok, except all that you do already," she smiled.**_

"_**Are we ready to get going, these woods are dangerous at night, lone ninja stalk them," said Kumico.**_

"_**Let's go," said Varundo putting out the fire they had. Krysta took Rusuta's hand and they lead the group away from the clearing. A little later some shady looking characters appeared in the clearing, they were carrying Krysta's victim.**_

"_**They were here, look a fire," said one.**_

"_**They must be going back," replied another.**_

"_**Back to camp, our leader will wish to know, these woods are ours and no intruders should be tolerated," called the first and they all disappeared into the trees.**_

_**A few days passed by the group and they were soon to arrive, Krysta had become more wary the closer they had gotten, she could sense there was something close to them, something threatening.**_

"_**You think you'll live long enough to get there?" she heard Alana's voice.**_

"_**You won't beat me Alana, once I'm back in my old home I'll find a way to seal you away and get you out of me once and for all," she replied quietly.**_

"_**You get rid of me and you'll never fight again!" growled Alana.**_

"_**Krysta wait!" called Jivana suddenly and Krysta stopped.**_

"_**You can feel them can't you," she asked.**_

"_**Feel what mother?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**Kumico get Koni and Rusuta out of here, don't look back," said Varundo as calmly as he could.**_

"_**Come on children," nodded Kumico trying to lead them away but Rusuta refused to go.**_

"_**Mother what's happening!" she cried.**_

"_**Get out of here Rusuta before they…" shouted Krysta before suddenly they were surrounded by the shady Ninja.**_

"_**Krysta, I think they've found us!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Mother!" screamed Rusuta in fright.**_

"_**Krysta we can't fight them here," said Varundo.**_

"_**We have no choice, no matter what protect Rusuta," replied Krysta.**_

"_**You are intruders in this forest, you are to be eliminated!" commanded one of the Ninjas, Krysta stood before them whilst Varundo and Jivana huddled round Rusuta.**_

"_**What's going on, please tell me!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**Stand still and don't run after Krysta, no matter what do you understand!" shouted Varundo. Krysta unwrapped her sash slowly before turning it into her whip.**_

"_**I'm afraid we're not going anywhere, you've picked a fight with the wrong people! Leave now and I will spare your blood!" shouted Krysta, the ninja all laughed at her.**_

"_**You're in no position to be making demands! Attack!" cried the commander and suddenly all the Ninja jumped at Krysta.**_

"_**Mother!" screamed Rusuta afraid.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo now!" cried Krysta and suddenly their weapons had appeared. Rusuta watched as the three of them started slicing through and apart every single one of the ninja but she refused to take her eyes off of her mother who with every kill was drinking as much as she could of their blood, Rusuta was horrified. Finally all that was left was the commander.**_

"_**What are you!" he cried.**_

"_**We are the most lethal Ninja Team ever created!" said Varundo.**_

"_**We share the power of a dominant civilisation!" said Jivana.**_

"_**We are Blood Creed!" cried Krysta slashing his body to pieces within seconds. Finally as the dust settled Kumico and Koni returned.**_

"_**Rusuta!" cried Koni coming over to her, he could see she was afraid. Jivana and Varundo looked round at them and came over slowly before suddenly hearing a thud behind them.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana looking. Krysta was clutching at her chest and panting hard, it was like she was having a heart attack.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta running over too.**_

"_**Rusuta come back," called Varundo unable to stop her. Rusuta looked at her ailing mother and she could see all of her runes flashing and flaring painfully.**_

"_**Rusuta, I, told you, to run," she panted before fainting into Jivana.**_

"_**Mother!" Rusuta screamed.**_

_**Kumico pulled Rusuta away and looked over his niece, thankfully she was just resting.**_

"_**Is she ok?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Just a rage surge, because of Alana she's trying to control it instead of let it control her, that's the most she's fed for five years, she probably couldn't take it," replied Kumico.**_

"_**What's wrong with her, what wrong with my mother?" sobbed Rusuta. Jivana looked at her sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta, we can't tell you much, that's Krysta's job, only right now don't worry, Krysta will be ok," she told her.**_

"_**That wasn't my mother, she wouldn't do that, she's nice and kind, she wouldn't do that," she sobbed confused.**_

"_**Being a Ninja, you have to do things you don't know you are capable of," replied Varundo and Kumico hugged Rusuta.**_

"_**Come now, no more tears, your mother was merely protecting you, she wouldn't want you to cry," smiled Kumico.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nothing Ever Changes**_

_**They sat and rested for a while with Jivana keeping and eye on the sleeping Krysta and Varundo and Kumico keeping watch for any more assailants. Rusuta and Koni sat together not too far away from Krysta and Rusuta was still afraid of what she'd seen.**_

"_**Why won't you tell me what happened?" whined Koni.**_

"_**I did tell you, mother ripped all those people apart and then she… she…" stuttered Rusuta frightened.**_

"_**Then she what?" pushed Koni.**_

"_**Koni, my mother drinks blood, I saw it she was doing it on purpose, she liked it, my mother's a monster," she sobbed.**_

"_**What no way?" worried Koni trying to stop her crying again.**_

"_**You know Rusuta, Krysta wouldn't like to hear you calling her a monster," said Jivana coming over, "Krysta's had it hard from other people calling her that, she wouldn't want you to call her it too."**_

"_**I saw… I saw…" sobbed Rusuta.**_

"_**You saw your mother fighting for the first time in five years; Krysta was born to fight Rusuta just like you and Koni are, that's what we are, we're Ninja's, fighters and more than anything we fight to protect each other, and our family," replied Jivana.**_

"_**But, I'm so scared," said Rusuta drying up.**_

"_**Of course you are, you're just a child and Krysta didn't want to expose you to this until you were much older, however now you know you'll need to be able to train yourself to deal with it sooner rather than later," she explained.**_

"_**Will I start drinking blood too?" asked Rusuta worried and Jivana sighed.**_

"_**We don't know Rusuta, we won't know until you're older. Varundo and I don't have to so we're sure Koni won't and Krysta's parents didn't as far as we know but we don't know about you yet," she tried to reassure her going back to Krysta who was waking up.**_

"_**Ah, my heart," she gasped trying to sit.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta seeing her and running over, however she stopped much further away from Krysta than normal.**_

"_**Are you alright Krysta?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**It felt like my heart was splitting apart, it was so painful, I couldn't breathe or anything," she replied looking up to her daughter and seeing how afraid she was.**_

"_**Why didn't you run when I told you?" she snapped.**_

"_**I wanted to help, I didn't want you to get hurt," squeaked Rusuta.**_

"_**There was nothing you could have done except stand there and be killed, those Ninja didn't care you're a child, they were going to obliterate us, you're too young to fight," Krysta replied.**_

"_**I'm sorry," she said quietly.**_

"_**Now you know what I am…" Krysta trailed off and Rusuta looked at her questioningly, "I never wanted you to see me fight, you must be so frightened, frightened of me, your own mother, look how far you stand from me now, you won't come within arms reach of me for fear of your life!"**_

"_**Mother I…" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**Think about it Rusuta! If I can pick them off so easily why haven't I killed you!" cried Krysta angrily.**_

"_**Krysta!" worried Jivana.**_

"_**If it was so easy why haven't I? Ask yourself you know the answer!" she snapped again. Rusuta looked at her mother horrified for a while she wanted to run away she was really upset but then she looked again, Krysta was thin and had just spoken of a horrific heart attack like condition. Then Krysta smiled at her and Rusuta ran up to her sitting there and hugged her tightly, Jivana was amazed.**_

"_**I'll never hurt you, I promise," smiled Krysta hugging her back.**_

"_**Dad, Krysta's a bit scary isn't she?" asked Koni having watched this, he laughed in reply.**_

"_**Sometimes Koni, but Krysta's right she won't hurt any of us especially Rusuta," he replied. Then Kumico came over to them all.**_

"_**Krysta, was it Alana?" he asked.**_

"_**No, but it's probably her fault, I took in so much I felt like my veins were exploding," she replied.**_

"_**What's happening to you mother?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**It's just my illness Rusuta, when I used to fight five years ago before I contracted it I could do what I did today and feel nothing, that's why we must get to the Leaf Village, the doctors there can cure me," she replied standing up.**_

"_**There's been no sign of another attack, we should be able to get there without incident," said Kumico.**_

"_**I can't feel anyone around either, we're safe," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Come on then, let's hurry," replied Krysta reshawling Rusuta and leading them away.**_

_**They came to the large bamboo walls of the village and Kakashi was waiting at the gate, Krysta held Rusuta to her firmly, she was wary of attack.**_

"_**Kakashi," said Kumico.**_

"_**Kumico you made it," he replied coming to greet them.**_

"_**Wow, those walls are huge," whispered Koni to Rusuta.**_

"_**I can tell he's your son Varundo, he looks just like you," smiled Kakashi.**_

"_**We're not here for a happy reunion Kakashi, we've come about this proposal to let us back in the Leaf Village, and what of this new Hokagi," glared Krysta.**_

"_**Tsunade's been waiting to meet you, I'll take you all to her," he smiled suddenly noticing Rusuta. Rusuta looked at him from under her shawl and hid behind her mother afraid.**_

"_**Who's this?" asked Kakashi kneeling to see her Rusuta's shawl fell away a little and Kakashi moved back a little.**_

"_**Yours?" he asked Krysta who merely glared back hiding her again. Kakashi turned and went towards the gate, which then opened and allowed them access.**_

"_**Krysta, what now?" asked Jivana worried about Rusuta.**_

"_**We act calm and natural, Koni, Rusuta keep your shawls on and don't make eye contact with anyone ok?" said Krysta the two kids nodded.**_

_**The group followed Kakashi through their once familiar streets, much like Krysta had feared along their route Ninja began to accumulate to look at them, many recognised the fearsome threesome they had once ridded themselves of and Krysta could hear their whispers of intrigue.**_

"_**There's a lot of people here," said Koni.**_

"_**Why are they all looking at us, we're not that interesting," worried Rusuta trying not to be afraid. Finally they came to the Ninja school where inside the new Hokagi would be waiting for them.**_

"_**She's nice," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Kumico said she knew nothing of us, of our past, but these people do," she glared.**_

"_**There might be some ill feeling Krysta but take comfort in the fact Tsunade has called you here because she has great need of you, this whole village does," he replied letting them inside.**_

_**Krysta looked around and in the middle of the room a thin lady with blonde hair greeted them.**_

"_**You must be Krysta, Jivana and Varundo," she said smiling.**_

"_**Tsunade?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Yes I'm glad to finally meet you, Kakashi and Kumico have told me much about your power and skill, and the fact you used to live here in the little burned family home on the west side, I hope it will take more than I fire to drive you away from now on," she smiled.**_

"_**Perhaps you should tell us what it is you wish of us before we decide to stay," glared Krysta and Tsunade nodded seriously.**_

"_**No doubt you ran into them but unfortunately the woods that have surrounded and been our shelter for hundreds of years have been taken over by a powerful and shady rogue Ninja Sect that we have dubbed Shadow Ninja, they keep us pinned in and try to kill any who try and go for help, so far we have managed to avoid fatalities but many of our strongest have been injured by them. I would like to use your team as special ops and help take out their strong points when we find them to completely annihilate these Ninja before they grow large enough in number to attack and try to conquer the village," said Tsunade.**_

"_**Why us?" asked Varundo suspiciously.**_

"_**You've proved you can get past them, you are the only visitors we've had since Kumico which is why we asked him to bring the message. You'll be able to live in your old home Krysta and Kumico has told me of your, rather unusual, needs, just try not to attack the villagers," she joked.**_

"_**My mother would never hurt innocent people!" cried Rusuta not getting the joke.**_

"_**Rusuta," Krysta tried to quieten her.**_

"_**Who's there?" asked Tsunade looking confused and Rusuta and Koni appeared from behind their parents, Rusuta took her hood off and Tsunade stared in shock.**_

"_**My mother's the nicest person in the whole world you don't need to be afraid of her doing horrible things!" cried Rusuta before Krysta covered her again.**_

"_**I'm sorry, she's never been outside of the little village she was born in," Jivana tried to cover for her.**_

"_**Yeah, um thanks for the offer, we'll be going now," said Varundo picking up Koni and leading them all hurriedly away.**_

"_**That, that child," gasped Tsunade.**_

"_**Tsunade?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**Let me go what are you doing!" cried Rusuta struggling in her mother's grip until she was put down.**_

"_**That was close," sighed Jivana panting and Rusuta took her shawl off, she looked a bit ruffled.**_

"_**What was that for mother?" she asked.**_

"_**It's ok Rusuta we're home now see," smiled Krysta pointing behind Rusuta, Rusuta looked round and they were at Krysta's old house.**_

"_**Wow this thing's still standing," said Varundo.**_

"_**Let's go inside!" smiled Koni excited and they all went inside.**_

"_**It's survived well," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**It'll take a little remodelling though," said Krysta.**_

"_**Don't worry, Krysta I'll take the children with me to get some food, you three can remodel the place," said Kumico winking, Krysta nodded.**_

"_**Ok, but for heavens sake keep the shawls on them," she sighed going off into the burned areas.**_

"_**Krysta, they can't wear those shawls forever," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**I know, I just can't think of another way to hide Rusuta, if she didn't look so much like him," she sighed.**_

"_**She looks like you mostly," replied Varundo.**_

"_**Yes but that scares these people too, once this place is fixed we'll have somewhere to hide them if we need to," she sighed again.**_

"_**How are we going to fix this place without any tools?" asked Jivana and Krysta's runes started to glow.**_

"_**Oh no, no Krysta, think of your body!" cried Varundo worried.**_

"_**If I can make a city I can fix a house," smiled Krysta closing her eyes. Her chest rune started to glow covering the whole burned area of the house in a warm red light, Jivana and Varundo watched at the holes in the floors and roof began to close and items became regenerated to their original forms, then the red light began to fall away from the walls covering them in white paint and making the floor a wooden tiled masterpiece, she fixed the stairs the bedrooms and even the beds in the bedrooms before finally letting the glow die and finishing her job. Krysta sat on her knees tired from exhaustion in her body.**_

"_**Wow, this is what your home used to look like?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, pretty much from what I remember, there's a chair in the other room with the mantelpiece I think I'll rest there," replied Krysta going over to the room she spoke of.**_

_**In the village Kumico kept the children close to him whilst looking around for anything that looked like a butchers.**_

"_**Leave town for a decade and they change everything," sighed Kumico stopping for a second.**_

"_**I hate this shawl, why are we wearing them?" huffed Rusuta annoyed.**_

"_**You'll be able to take it off soon I promise, just bare with your mother for now, she knows what's best," he smiled looking over into a market, "ah there we are, just what we need." Kumico took them into the market and through the busy flurry of shopping ninja he found the butchers tent.**_

"_**Hello Sir, what can I do for you and your delightful children today?" smiled the kindly butcher.**_

"_**We'd like some of your finest meat oh and if you would however much blood you have would be good too," replied Kumico, the butcher looked confused.**_

"_**You want blood?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, it makes a good gravy," Kumico replied.**_

"_**Well stranger, if that's how ya do things where you come from by all means it just hangs around attracting dogs anyway, one moment," he smiled nervously going to the back of his shop.**_

"_**Hey Rusuta a lot of people are looking at us again, you'd think our parents were celebrities or something," joked Koni.**_

"_**They probably want to know why we're wearing such strange clothes, look at them we stick out like a big flower in this crowd," sighed Rusuta.**_

"_**Here you go, a cut of prime meat and all the blood I could find," smiled the butcher coming out with a large flask and a wrapped package of meat. Kumico handed over some coins and then passed the meat down to Rusuta to hold whilst he carried the flask.**_

"_**You look like you have a really cute face, you wanna show me little girl?" smiled the butcher. Rusuta smiled and flicked off her hood smiling kindly at him, however his reaction was unexpected, he jumped back and then disappeared into his store, Rusuta replaced her hood confused a little as they walked away.**_

_**When they got back Krysta was ok again and was happy to see the blood, she took them in and the children were amazed as to the remodelling.**_

"_**How did this happen?" gasped Rusuta.**_

"_**Just a little teamwork," smiled Jivana helping Koni out of his shawl.**_

"_**I'll put these away, why don't you go see your rooms," smiled Kumico disappearing into the kitchen. Krysta took Rusuta upstairs and into a room crimson red and floored with green dyed boards. It had a large window and a soft bed and was much bigger then her old one.**_

"_**It's beautiful," smiled Rusuta happily going in and looking around.**_

"_**This was once my room," she told her sitting on the bed and taking Rusuta's shawl off.**_

"_**Really? Was it nice living here?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**I don't remember much to be honest, my parents used to fight with Kumico, so they were gone a lot, I brought myself up but I wasn't a very good fighter, that was until they died," she explained cuddling her.**_

"_**How did your parents die?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**In the fire, I was saved but they were gone. This place didn't take care of me so I did myself, you see, that is why I fight, because I had to learn how to, in order to survive this world alone," she told her sternly.**_

"_**I see," sighed Rusuta sadly.**_

"_**But then Jivana and Varundo were paired with me by the last leader here and even though I didn't always realise I had friends, more now, I have a new family, I'm not alone anymore and Rusuta as long as I live you will never be alone, I promise," smiled Krysta trying to cheer her up going to leave.**_

"_**Mother," Rusuta called her back for a moment, "was father here?" Krysta sighed and shook her head leaving; at least here she hoped Rusuta may never find her bloodline.**_

_**Rusuta stood up and went to the window and looked over the village sadly.**_

"_**I'd give anything to have a father like Koni, I love my mother but still," she sighed. She heard a hiss then and Omo popped out of her bag and onto her arm, he'd grown a bit during the journey.**_

"_**What do you think Omo, this is our new home," she told him, Omo turned his head and nodded happily as Rusuta put him on the sill.**_

"_**I guess if I don't have a father I have a friend," she giggled happily running down stairs again.**_

_**That night Krysta opened the door to a ninja carrying a parchment scroll, she took it from him and went back inside to Jivana and Varundo.**_

"_**What is it?" asked Varundo as Krysta opened it and sighed.**_

"_**I was afraid of this, Tsunade isn't wasting any time, she wants to see us tomorrow night to send us on our first mission," she told them.**_

"_**What about Koni and Rusuta?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**I'll take care of them," said Kumico.**_

"_**What if she wants you to fight too?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I can't fight anymore, not in my condition, but I can protect the children that I'm still good for," he smiled.**_

"_**Krysta what's wrong?" asked Jivana seeing she was angry.**_

"_**I'm turning into my mother," she replied frustrated, "is this how it will be, going away to fight just like they did?"**_

"_**Krysta Rusuta knows you have to fight, she'll be ok," comforted Jivana.**_

"_**Besides I think fighting would be good for you all, it's been five years and perhaps if you start to fight regularly again the Star will calm down and you can control it again," said Kumico.**_

"_**He could be right, whilst we were fighting the star never hurt you," wondered Varundo.**_

"_**I see then we shall try, we'll tell them tomorrow," replied Krysta.**_

_**The next morning Rusuta was out in the small garden of the house helping Omo into his new environment Krysta came out then and sat with her.**_

"_**Another snake?" she said surprising Rusuta.**_

"_**No, same one, he didn't want to see me go so I brought him with me, I called him Omo," replied Rusuta nervously.**_

"_**I guess its ok," said Krysta and Rusuta smiled happily but she could see her mother meant it more than just accepting her little friend.**_

"_**What's wrong mother?" she asked.**_

"_**Rusuta, I want you to be good for Kumico ok, Jivana Varundo and I, we have to go see Tsunade tonight and we won't be back for at least a day, he'll be taking care of you," she explained firmly but Rusuta just stood up and walked away a little.**_

"_**You're going off to fight," she said sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta," said Krysta.**_

"_**If you go and fight those horrid people again, they'll fight back and cause you're sick they might try and kill you, I don't want you to fight mother!" she cried upset.**_

"_**I don't have a choice, it's the only reason we're allowed to live here," she tried to make her understand.**_

"_**Then we should go home! You promised I'd never be alone, and now you're leaving to fight an enemy that's not even ours!" shouted Rusuta running away.**_

"_**Rusuta come back!" called Krysta worried but Rusuta was too fast and got away.**_

_**Rusuta ran off into the streets but very quickly became lost, she looked around but she didn't know her surroundings and because she wasn't wearing her shawl she was becoming afraid. She sat down beside a wall and huddled up as if trying to hide and tried to force herself not to cry.**_

"_**Hey, are you ok?" Rusuta heard someone say, she looked up and a girl wearing a pink and orange outfit and with shoulder length pink hair held back with a blue headband with a leaf symbol on it.**_

"_**Who are you?" she squeaked afraid.**_

"_**Better question is what's a young child like you doing wandering all on your own? Where's your mother?" she asked.**_

"_**Aren't you scared of me?" asked Rusuta and the girl knelt down to her.**_

"_**Should I be?" she asked confused and Rusuta hid her face.**_

"_**Every time someone here sees my face they back up afraid, I must be so ugly," she sobbed lightly.**_

"_**A cute little thing like you?" giggled the girl.**_

"_**Get away from her you, strange, girl!" cried Koni appearing out of nowhere and jumping between Rusuta and the girl, the girl fell back a little surprised.**_

"_**Koni?" asked Rusuta standing up.**_

"_**Why'd you go running off like that Rusuta," sighed Koni, "it's not safe with all these people about."**_

"_**So you're name's Rusuta?" asked the girl.**_

"_**Koni it's ok, she's not scared of me," said Rusuta.**_

"_**Really? Must just be those strange adults then," replied Koni withdrawing his sword.**_

"_**You're a little cutie as well," smiled the girl and Koni blushed.**_

"_**Uh, thanks," he replied.**_

"_**I'm Rusuta and this is Koni," smiled Rusuta introducing themselves at last.**_

"_**I'm Sakura, you two brother and sister?" she asked.**_

"_**Nah, our parents fight together so we've known each other ever since we were born, I'm the oldest," said Koni standing up straight and proud.**_

"_**My mother's really nice, but we had a fight and I ran off, now I'm lost," explained Rusuta. Then a boy dressed all in orange and with spiky orange and yellow appeared.**_

"_**Hey Sakura what are you doing?" he asked.**_

"_**Naruto come look at these kids, they're new around here," smiled Sakura.**_

"_**Hey the girl's a real cutie," smiled Naruto and Rusuta smiled back.**_

"_**Hey why don't we help you home, do you know where you live?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**We live in an old house that used to be all burned up but my mother fixed it," said Rusuta, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.**_

"_**They live there?" said Naruto.**_

"_**I guess it has been empty for long enough, at least we know where it is," replied Sakura.**_

_**Sakura and Naruto led Rusuta and Koni back to their home and it was actually closer than Rusuta had realised. At the door Sakura knocked on the door confidently but when the door opened she almost screamed.**_

"_**You, what are you doing here," glared Krysta who had opened the door, Sakura and Naruto fell back a little and Krysta saw Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta, thank heavens your safe, come in quickly," she said almost caringly, Rusuta and Koni ran inside.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**I'll thank you to stay away from my daughter, now go away!" she yelled at them slamming the door.**_

"_**No way, Krysta has a daughter?" said Naruto.**_

"_**Then that boy, he must be…" realised Sakura.**_

"_**Jivana's baby!" they cried together going off to find Sasuke.**_

"_**Rusuta are you ok, they didn't hurt you?" said Krysta hugging her.**_

"_**No mother, they were really nice, I'm sorry I ran off," she replied.**_

"_**It's ok, I know you're upset I'm leaving for a while, you're just like me. But that means you're strong enough to realise it's ok and that I will come back, right," she told her and Rusuta nodded.**_

"_**Thanks for finding her Koni," smiled Krysta letting Rusuta go.**_

"_**It's ok; somehow I can always find her," replied Koni and Krysta left them.**_

"_**That was really weird," said Koni.**_

"_**What do you mean?" replied Rusuta.**_

"_**The moment they saw your mother, they backed away in fright, just like those others did to you, I don't get it, is there something scary about you and Krysta?" wondered Koni.**_

"_**Sakura and Naruto weren't scared of me at all, it's funny they'd be scared of mother," wondered Rusuta.**_

"_**You're kidding! Krysta's back in the village!" cried Sasuke hearing the news.**_

"_**And Jivana and Varundo by the look of it, I can barely believe it's been so long but Jivana's baby has grown up into a strong forthright little boy, he even has a wooden sword just like Varundo's," replied Sakura.**_

"_**And that's not the half of it, Krysta has a daughter," said Naruto.**_

"_**That monster actually reproduced?" said Sasuke surprised.**_

"_**There's no sign of a father though, what do you think, also Varundo's?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**I hope so," said Sasuke.**_

"_**But they said they weren't siblings, you think they'd know Varundo was both their father?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Then we can assume that since Krysta isn't the type for one night stands that this girl was sired by a much worse person than Krysta," said Sasuke.**_

"_**You don't think?" asked Sakura and Sasuke nodded.**_

"_**Whoa, that kid's got a major pedigree in parents," worried Naruto.**_

"_**We won't know till I've seen her, next time she's around I want to meet her," replied Sasuke.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shadows**_

_**That night Krysta tucked Rusuta into bed and hugged her before going to leave and go on her mission, Rusuta turned over and squeaked,**_

"_**Please be careful mother."**_

"_**Rest assured Rusuta, no one can beet me, I would rip apart thousands of ninja to protect you," replied Krysta leaving. Varundo and Jivana were waiting.**_

"_**Is she ok?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**She will rest I'm sure," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Koni doesn't want us to go either, but I told him he was to protect Rusuta and he promised he would," said Jivana.**_

"_**I will watch over them, you two just be careful and Krysta, don't overdo it," said Kumico. The three ninja nodded and went to the Ninja school where Tsunade was waiting for them. She said very little and handed them a scroll with a map on it and explained that they were after a small group of the Shadow Ninja close to the west side of the village. Krysta led them away and by morning they had come to the west gate.**_

"_**Well, we're here," smiled Krysta evilly.**_

"_**Let's go get them," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Show them, we're back," smiled Jivana and the three left the village and out into the forest.**_

_**Rusuta and Koni were playing in the garden of the house, for now Rusuta was hiding her worry over her mother but Koni was quieter than usual. Rusuta danced around with her sash wondering how her mother's became her whip.**_

"_**What do you think, a button?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Can't be, you can't see the cloth anymore when it opens and you can't see the blades when it's closed, the sash is more than a cover," wondered Koni.**_

"_**How do you hide blades in a silk sash?" asked Rusuta looking for hidden pockets.**_

"_**Maybe it's just something that only the Blood Creed could make, too bad there aren't any left to ask, it's not like Kumico knows," smiled Koni.**_

"_**What don't I know?" asked Kumico from behind them Koni blushed embarrassed.**_

"_**Uncle, do you know how mother's blades stay in her sash?" asked Rusuta, Kumico smiled and sat down.**_

"_**That sash isn't Krysta's alone, it's been handed down in the Monolo family for centuries, the legends claimed it was made by the Blood Creed Goddess Alana and therefore was seen as a divine weapon, it's make up never questioned. My sister inherited the great weapon on her wedding day who in turn left it to Krysta soon before her final mission. The blades don't hide Rusuta, the sash actually becomes them, it's a special arte. An alchemic infusion of the iron within the blood and the power of a ninja jutsu, to bring it down to scientific terms. In truth even a Leaf Ninja could do it, had they the knowledge, power and right materials, the iron has to join to something so throughout the weaving of the silk sash are fine wires of in Krysta's case silver, but almost any metal will do, each with different results," explained Kumico.**_

"_**Then, I could do it?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**I believe Krysta fully expects you to do it, otherwise why teach you how to wield it. But other than that one no other weapon has since been made, it was said Alana took the final secret to her grave as to how to create the genuine article, those with the knowledge can wield Krysta's whip but I doubt even she could make another," he replied. Then Sakura and Naruto walked by, Koni spotted them and waved, Naruto waved back.**_

"_**What are you doing?" asked Koni.**_

"_**We're going training!" smiled Naruto confidently, "wanna come?"**_

"_**Yeah!" smiled Koni, "come on Rusuta, maybe we'll get you're sash to open?"**_

"_**Ok," she nodded and ran towards their friends.**_

"_**Koni," said Kumico holding him back, "if you meet a boy named Sasuke get Rusuta away from him immediately, don't ask why just do as I ask."**_

"_**Sure?" said Koni confused before going off with the others.**_

_**Sakura and Naruto went to some trees near the ninja school and threw some kunai at the trees, Koni seemed interested by the unusual weapons.**_

"_**Wow, these are heavy but really cool," he said holding one.**_

"_**It's a kunai, you throw them at people to defeat them or at trees and things to climb up, watch," smiled Naruto going up the tree using the kunai as foot holes. Koni picked one up and tried to throw it, but it didn't go far.**_

"_**You're not holding it right," said Sakura, "put one finger through the hole and flick your wrist to send it in the right direction." Sakura showed him her technique and then another kunai hit a high area of the tree.**_

"_**Opps, sorry," squeaked Rusuta, Sakura and Naruto stood aghast, how could a five year old throw a kunai that high first time.**_

"_**Wow cool Rusuta watch me!" smiled Koni throwing another, it landed next to Rusuta's.**_

"_**You're a really good teacher Sakura," smiled Koni, Sakura was a little embarrassed.**_

"_**Heh, like mother like kid I guess, how high you think Krysta could get it?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**She'd probably slice the tree in half," giggled Sakura.**_

"_**You guys, know our parents don't you?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Well yeah you could say that," said Naruto nervously.**_

"_**I'm sorry about yesterday, my mom acted like she didn't like you, must have been hard to hear," said Rusuta quietly.**_

"_**Don't worry, I don't think we've ever been friends but we have helped her, and last time she defiantly seemed more grateful," smiled Sakura.**_

"_**Heh, she was just numb from losing her empire," came a new voice, Sasuke had arrived.**_

"_**Sasuke?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**This her?" asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke walked over to Rusuta and Koni, Koni stood up protecting her and pointing his sword at him.**_

"_**Get away!" Koni cried angrily, Sasuke looked a little confused but merely pushed him aside before kneeling down to Rusuta who backed away frightened.**_

"_**You do have his eyes," sighed Sasuke grabbing Rusuta's wrist and looking for her mark, Rusuta cried out in pain.**_

"_**Get away from her!" yelled Koni swiping at Sasuke with his sword, Sasuke blocked him again.**_

"_**Who are you! Get off of me!" screamed Rusuta and her rune sprung to life in Sasuke's hand, he let go immediately, startled he stood back as Rusuta tried to hide her wrist and stop it bleeding.**_

"_**Rusuta, you ok?" asked Koni returning to protect her.**_

"_**It hurts," she said quietly and Koni glared at Sasuke.**_

"_**Kumico said to stay away from you, who are you, why do you want to hurt Rusuta!" he cried angrily.**_

"_**That was a bit harsh Sasuke," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Sasuke, why can't you understand," sighed Sakura.**_

"_**I don't want to hurt her, however, I suggest you get that little freak out of this village, no one will deny it once they've seen her, they'll all want her dead," glared Sasuke.**_

"_**Why she's done nothing wrong," replied Koni.**_

"_**It's who she's is not what she's done that matters, they'll kill her, to prevent her from doing anything, and becoming a monster like her mother and father," smiled Sasuke leaving.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**I, I'm, I'm not a monster!" screamed Rusuta enacting her rune again and frightening them all away with a terrifying red light show, finally she fainted exhausted and Koni had to hurry her back to the house so that Kumico could stop her bleeding, he was angry, very angry, he started to feel hate for Sasuke after what he'd done to Rusuta, but he knew he was too weak to have stopped him.**_

"_**She's resting, Koni thank you, you've saved her life," said Kumico relieved.**_

"_**That guy, he, he just said those things like they didn't matter! As if Rusuta would already think that about her mother, as if she really knew who her father was! It makes me so mad, no matter what I did I couldn't stop him!" yelled Koni angrily.**_

"_**Koni it's ok, you did all you can," he tried to comfort him.**_

"_**No I didn't, I have a mark too, why doesn't mine react! Dad says I have great power because of it, so why can't I use it!" continued Koni.**_

"_**You don't know how to yet, Rusuta's is out of control because she is too young, as are you, Varundo will teach you when you're ready," said Kumico.**_

"_**My dad's not here, I have to be ready now so I can protect Rusuta, you should have seen it, she threw that kunai thing to the top of the tree on her first try, Rusuta's going to be really strong, I have to protect her until then, I have to be strong. Teach me Kumico, teach me to use this power to stop Sasuke," he demanded. Kumico sighed and in the end agreed, he felt a little guilty for letting Rusuta out of his sight, he felt wary that Sasuke may know her secret, and that would be bad for them all.**_

_**Meanwhile in the forest Krysta and the others were drawing close to the base they were to destroy, suddenly Krysta felt a terrible headache rip through her.**_

"_**Ah!" she cried out balancing on a tree.**_

"_**Krysta?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta, something's happened, she's in pain," worried Krysta.**_

"_**There's nothing we can do, we have to finish the mission," said Varundo trying to calm her.**_

"_**I know, I know, she's with Kumico and Koni, she'll be ok, I know," replied Krysta standing and continuing on. After a while they found the base, it was in a small clearing, there were a few tents and ninja keeping a look out, on the fire was a mans body, he was long since dead.**_

"_**A funeral pyre," said Jivana.**_

"_**That's one down at least," said Varundo.**_

"_**Just like old times," smiled Krysta about to run out to strike when they began to overhear a conversation.**_

"_**The village is finally surrounded," said one ninja.**_

"_**Good, send word to the main base, our leader will be pleased," said a second.**_

"_**Your orders sir?" said the first.**_

"_**Tonight we infiltrate the village and search for the object, when we give the signal the other groups in the other bases will attack and distract the Leaf Ninja, leaving the object vulnerable," explained the second.**_

"_**I don't think you'll be invading today boys," smiled Krysta appearing with her whip.**_

"_**It's her!" cried one of the ninjas.**_

"_**Sound the alarm, capture her, she'll reveal the object's whereabouts," said the leader.**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about," said Krysta ripping through a line of ninja as Varundo and Jivana appeared to join her, "but I'd never tell you anything!" within moments the area was a bloodbath, the tents were destroyed and the fire extinguished. Jivana and Varundo stood over Krysta who was using this time to drink her fill before returning, they were unmoved by her feeding so hungrily and the amount she drank, they felt happy to have things back to normal. When Krysta finished she looked at the body on the fire and seemed to recognise him.**_

"_**The boy from the forest?" she wondered trying to find any hint of humanity in the charred mass.**_

"_**Krysta, your heart, are you ok?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I feel high, right now I can feel nothing from Alana, I won't need to drink for a while, come let's get back to the village and tell Tsunade we are done, Rusuta and Koni will worry if we don't return swiftly," she smiled and they left. However in the trees one Shadow ninja was alive and had seen them, alone he could not fulfil his team's plan but he made an excellent spy.**_

"_**She's, so powerful, our leader was right, I will tell him of what happened here, he will have a plan, he must," said the frightened ninja.**_

_**That evening Rusuta felt better and came down to wait for her mother, Kumico gave her some soup and watched her as she drank, she looked tired and sick and very deep in thought.**_

"_**Rusuta, you should be resting, I'll send Krysta up when she comes home," said Kumico.**_

"_**No," replied Rusuta, "I have to know, why did he attack me, why did he call my parents monsters, I have to know who my father is, he said the villagers will kill me, to stop becoming monsters like them."**_

"_**You know your mother is not a monster," said Kumico.**_

"_**But I do not know my father, he said I have my father's eyes, my eyes scare even me because they're not like Koni's, who could possibly have eyes like mine," she said sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta, your father, your father was…" Kumico trailed off unsure what to say.**_

"_**My rune hurt so much, worse than ever, I'm starting to feel like I was born wrong, that's why everyone's scared of me, that's why this thing hurts, maybe I am the monster they all fear," said Rusuta starting to cry, Kumico hugged her trying to stop her crying and then the door opened and Krysta returned.**_

"_**Rusuta!" she cried seeing her.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta running from Kumico to hug her.**_

"_**Are you all right, I was so worried," said Krysta hugging her, then she noticed her arm, "your rune?"**_

"_**Is everything ok?" asked Jivana as she and Varundo came in.**_

"_**Koni is in the garden, he's practising, and trying to use his rune, I'm sorry but he insisted, I had to tell him how," said Kumico.**_

"_**Why would he want to know that?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**You should go see him, I think this is more anger than actual will, maybe you can extinguish it," said Kumico and Jivana and Varundo left.**_

"_**I was so scared, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it," sobbed Rusuta.**_

"_**Hush now," said Krysta picking her up and glaring at Kumico.**_

"_**What happened!" she snapped.**_

"_**Sasuke has found us," he replied Krysta look angered.**_

"_**Did he hurt her!" she tried not to growl angrily.**_

"_**He called you a monster, you and father, he said the village will kill me when they discover who I am, but I don't understand I'm just me, who else could I be?" said Rusuta and Krysta calmed herself and took Rusuta to bed.**_

"_**You, are the daughter of the one and only ruler of the great Blood Creed race, once I ruled over Yukusha before its final destruction. The Blood Creed were not liked, and now our numbers have dwindled to the friends and family you see around you every day, you are no one other than this and let no one say otherwise," glared Krysta sternly.**_

"_**Koni tried to protect me," sighed Rusuta.**_

"_**Against Sasuke there was nothing either of you could have done, what on earth were you doing outside the family home, it's not safe out there," she asked her.**_

"_**I wanted Sakura and Naruto to be my friends, we went to some trees, I threw a kunai higher than either of them on my first try, we were having a great time, then he came, he came and he, my rune enacted cause I was afraid, and then again when he called you a monster. Mother please tell me father was not a monster, tell me I'm not," sobbed Rusuta and Krysta cut her off.**_

"_**Your father is dead, what he was means nothing now! You're not a monster Rusuta, you are my daughter, be proud of your name, your race, your kin, we are nothing but dominant, not monsters, just better than them," she said leaving.**_

"_**Koni told us what happened, he said he tried to protect her," said Jivana when Krysta came downstairs.**_

"_**Sasuke called me a monster, he told Rusuta she looked like her father and that he was a monster too, she was so upset and frightened," replied Krysta.**_

"_**What do you want to do?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I want to destroy him for hurting Rusuta but I cannot because of Tsunade, usually I wouldn't care but I have to think of Rusuta's protection. I say we pay Sasuke a visit, shut him up before he tells Rusuta about her father, if she knew, she'd never believe she wasn't a monster," replied Krysta and the others agreed.**_

"_**Krysta, Rusuta's rune, I don't think it will stay suppressed much longer, it enacted twice once out of fright but the second out of anger, her body knows that anger will enact it now, it may become a defence mechanism," worried Kumico.**_

"_**She's still too young to control her rune," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Exactly, we have no idea what she's capable of, another flare may emerge as an attack, one that could be fatal to the victim," replied Kumico.**_

"_**We can't stop her becoming angry," said Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta will just have to learn not to let herself become angry, still, we can help by making sure Sasuke stays far away from her, let's go," replied Krysta leaving.**_

_**Sasuke was training by himself on the edge of the village he wasn't surprised when Krysta appeared to confront him.**_

"_**You haven't changed," he sneered.**_

"_**Apparently neither have you," glared Krysta.**_

"_**Sasuke this is a new low for you, attacking our children!" yelled Jivana.**_

"_**I don't know what they told you, I was merely making sure that little freak wasn't going to attack Naruto and Sakura, like mother like daughter and all," glared Sasuke, Krysta tensed up wanting to attack him but managed to stay still.**_

"_**What's wrong Krysta? Usually a remark like that and I'd have your whip lashed round my neck," he laughed at her.**_

"_**I promised Tsunade I wouldn't take my hunger out on anyone in the village, if that were not the case I would have already drained you!" she growled.**_

"_**You've brought that kid here to protect her from her father haven't you, I know who he is, so does everyone else, what protection can you hope to gain from hiding her in a village that hate him and will quite likely attack her to erase his bloodline," he sneered again.**_

"_**The people here are afraid of me, they would not dare attack one of my bloodline," she sneered back, "but you, you are a problem, Rusuta is a child and cannot defend herself, leave her alone."**_

"_**I don't exactly call that rune of hers inactive," replied Sasuke before thinking to himself, "wait, you haven't told her have you."**_

"_**What is it to you if I have!" she snapped.**_

"_**He's dead anyway, he was destroyed with Yukusha!" snapped Varundo.**_

"_**You three are not foolish enough to believe he didn't escape are you?" laughed Sasuke suddenly having to dodge Krysta's whip, she'd had enough.**_

"_**Just leave my daughter alone Sasuke, or promise or not I will slice you apart," she glared recalling her whip and leaving with her friends.**_

"_**Oh I'll leave her alone alright, whether the others will, is up to them," he smiled evilly.**_

_**The next day Krysta helped Rusuta take off her bandages and sat with her whilst they watched Varundo train Koni to use his rune. Koni's was on his left pectoral muscle on his chest and was shaped in three spikes spewing out of the back of a larger spike facing to his right chest muscles. Varundo was teaching him to wield his sword left handed so that when he could use his rune the power would be more easily accessible by his left hand and so that he would have an advantage against most right handed fighters.**_

"_**Koni wants to use his rune, I wish mine would go away," sighed Rusuta, Krysta smiled at her.**_

"_**Rusuta, when you have it under control your rune will help you be the strongest fighter in the world, we wouldn't be anything without the runes, we'd just be like everyone else," she explained.**_

"_**If I was like everyone, no one would be scared of me, I'm no fighter mother, I just want to live a peaceful life with my flowers and be happy," she replied.**_

"_**You have beautiful innocent dreams Rusuta, never let go of them ok, not like I did," she sighed stroking Rusuta's hair.**_

"_**Mother, why do you drink blood?" she asked.**_

"_**Because it's how I survive. Something bad happened to me when I was a child and ever since I've had to in order to stay alive, it's not genetic, my body just," she struggled to answer.**_

"_**I understand, you got really badly hurt?" she asked.**_

"_**I should have died, but my runes saved me, see they're not evil or cursed, they saved my life, one day, maybe they'll save yours too," she smiled and Rusuta smiled back. Then Omo slithered up to them Rusuta giggled as she picked him up, his tongue tickled her, Krysta put her hand out and Omo slithered onto her.**_

"_**You like snakes?" said Rusuta amazed.**_

"_**Yes, even though…" she trailed off suddenly feeling her chest burn, she put Omo down and started to cough and choke as she ran away.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta catching Omo and watching her leave.**_

_**Jivana found Krysta in the main room still coughing and bleeding from her mouth she ran over to help.**_

"_**Krysta, what happened!" she cried trying to help her breathe.**_

"_**I don't know, I was fine and then," she coughed, "my chest is burning, Alana please, stop! I don't know what you're doing but stop!" Krysta started to cry out on pain and Kumico came alerted by the sound.**_

"_**It's Alana, she's hurting her again," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Kumico, she, she's not stopping, I, I think," Krysta started to cry in the pain, in her head she could hear Alana screaming, something had made her very angry and she was trying to rip Krysta apart. Kumico held onto Krysta and placed his hand on her chest rune.**_

"_**Bind Jutsu!" he cried and Krysta fell silent as she fainted in his arms.**_

"_**What did you do?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Alana, I've managed to bind her with my power, but I'm afraid Alana has become too powerful, my bind will only hold her so long, and when she gets out, I think Krysta maybe on her last legs," he sighed picking her up.**_

"_**Kumico, you can't mean," said Jivana.**_

"_**Krysta is going to die in a few days, there's nothing more we can do," he replied sadly. At the door Rusuta was hiding, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and when Jivana saw her all she could do was cry, Jivana came over and hugged her looking out to Varundo and Koni and trying not to cry herself.**_

_**That night Rusuta refused to go to bed and stayed right next to her mother as she slept in her own bed, Jivana and Varundo were downstairs with Kumico.**_

"_**Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**No, I think Alana was trying to kill her there and then, if I hadn't bound her we'd have lost her today," he said.**_

"_**It's not fair, Rusuta needs Krysta," said Jivana tearing a little.**_

"_**We have to prepare for the inevitable, there is no one strong enough to be able to encase the Plasma Star within them, and even now I wonder how much good extracting it could be, Alana may have ripped her apart inside, she'd die anyway," sighed Kumico. Then there was a knock at the door, Jivana opened it and was handed another scroll.**_

"_**They've found the Shadow Ninja's main base, we're to go and destroy it tonight," said Jivana reading.**_

"_**Forget about the Shadow Ninja!" growled Varundo upset.**_

"_**I agree, with Krysta at death's door, we must disappear," replied Kumico.**_

_**Upstairs Rusuta was crying bitterly over her mother, she wouldn't believe she was going to die begged desperately for her to wake up.**_

"_**Please mother, please, don't leave me, you promised I'd never be alone, my father's dead I need you mother, I can't live on my own, I can't," she sobbed sitting beside her on the bed. Krysta lay perfectly still on the bed, she was barely breathing and was very pale, there was still blood on her lips from the coughing.**_

"_**I'll get you blood, I'll train really hard, I'll do anything, please mother, please don't die," sobbed Rusuta hugging her as best she could, suddenly Rusuta's rune brushed against Krysta chest rune and the two enacted with each other furiously, Rusuta cried out but as she drew herself away Krysta gasped and sat up as if thrown alive all of a sudden, she breathed deeply and panted frightened looking around her frantically.**_

"_**Mother!" cried Rusuta hugging her again. Krysta looked at her and noticed her rune was bleeding again.**_

"_**Oh Rusuta, thank you," she said hugging her tightly.**_

"_**My rune, my rune doesn't hurt, it did something good," sobbed Rusuta happily. Krysta helped her off of the bed and then stood up herself, she felt rather weak but knew she should show her friends she was ok and so led Rusuta downstairs.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana seeing her.**_

"_**No way! You're ok!" cried Varundo happily.**_

"_**Yep, other than a little leg weakness a little charge from Rusuta was all I needed," she said slightly embarrassed.**_

"_**Yay mother's not going to die!" cheered Rusuta happily.**_

"_**Die? Why would you think I was going to die?" asked Krysta puzzled before looking at Kumico's solemn stern face.**_

"_**Rusuta, go upstairs to bed now, I'll be there in a minute," she said softly and Rusuta left.**_

"_**Krysta, I'm amazed you're even standing right now, you must know how much damage Alana's inflicted upon you," said Kumico.**_

"_**But, I can't hear her, it's like she's not there," said Krysta.**_

"_**To stop your fit I had to bind her with a spirit Jutsu, but, it won't last, in a few days my bind will fade away and Alana will be free again, Krysta it's time you faced the facts, you don't have any time left, Alana will kill you when she breaks out of her bind, you're going to have to make Rusuta understand that you won't get better, even after everything," he explained and Krysta sat down shocked a little.**_

"_**I'll let her go, I don't care anymore I can't leave Rusuta," she said worried.**_

"_**That won't work. Alana's destroyed you too badly internally for that to make a difference, you won't be able to sustain your own life once you let go of the Star," replied Kumico.**_

"_**No," Krysta started to sob, "Rusuta, she'll be all alone, she'll end up like me." Jivana went over to her friend but she stood up suddenly looking angry again.**_

"_**No! I won't let her beet me! I'll heal myself before she can free herself! I'll take in so much blood I'll drown her!" she cried determined.**_

"_**Well," Jivana said handing her the scroll Krysta read it and smiled.**_

"_**Let's go," she smiled evilly.**_

"_**What now?" cried Varundo.**_

"_**What about Koni and Rusuta?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Kumico can take care of them, it won't take long, come on," replied Krysta leaving, Varundo and Jivana hurriedly followed.**_

_**In the morning Koni and Rusuta came down to find their parents were gone again, Rusuta was very worried.**_

"_**Where, where is she?" Rusuta asked Kumico.**_

"_**Krysta has gone to fight the Shadow Ninja, after this battle she will not have to fight again and she'll be home to recover from her illness," said Kumico looking out of the window hoping that they would be ok.**_

"_**But, she's sick, you said she was going to die, she got up but she can't fight, the Shadow Ninja will kill her!" cried Rusuta shocked, "She, she never said goodbye."**_

"_**Rusuta, your mother is suffering from a terminal illness, this is a last ditch attempt to cure herself, but if it fails. You will have to get used to being without her. Jivana and Varundo will take you in and I will be there for you, but no matter what we have tried Krysta is dying and it's time you understood. She's gone now to make herself better so for now you should be hopeful, I will say if things change," Kumico explained and the two children went outside. Rusuta sat in the grass and Omo rubbed against her leg, he looked worried.**_

"_**Oh Omo, if only I could find a way to heal her, if I wasn't just a kid I could stop this," she said sadly.**_

"_**Rusuta, if someone as old as Sir Kumico can't find a cure, then, you wouldn't be able to, you'll always have me, and my folks will take good care of you," Koni tried to help her.**_

"_**I've always been jealous of you Koni!" she snapped upset, "You have a father and I don't; now I'm going to lose my mother and you have one of those too!"**_

"_**I know, but maybe…" said Koni and Rusuta looked at him, "Sasuke said he knew your father, maybe, maybe he's not dead, if your mother dies then you should be with him, maybe they know where we can find him and if Miss Krysta dies we can find him, together."**_

_**Krysta had led her team deep into the forest, they'd followed the map but things looked less and less likely to be a base, finally they reached a large clearing and stopped for a moment.**_

"_**Trust the Leaf Ninja map charters to be inaccurate, we're totally lost here," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Shall we go back, Rusuta will be wondering where you are?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Leaving so soon?" they heard a voice and suddenly out of the trees they were surrounded by a huge troop of Shadow Ninja.**_

"_**Maybe this won't be a total loss after all," smiled Varundo as the group enacted their weapons.**_

"_**Oh no, not this time, you won't be fulfilling your thirst here Krysta," said the leader stepping forward.**_

"_**How do you know my name!" snapped Krysta. The leader threw off his hood and the three tensed up seeing the face. It was Kabuto of the Sound Ninja and then they realised that all the Ninja around them were of the Sound too.**_

"_**Sound Ninja!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**You're all supposed to be dead, Alana destroyed Yukusha, with all of you in it!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**Please did you think we'd all just stand there and die, we are all very much alive and escaped cleanly. In truth I thought you dead but he, oh no, he knew different and so we surrounded the Leaf Village knowing one day you'd come back and then he could enact his final plan," sneered Kabuto.**_

_**Krysta's eyes widened and glazed, she almost looked fearful, she'd tried to deny it but she knew he could only mean that Orochimaru had not been killed and knew about her survival, and worse, knew of their daughter, Rusuta.**_

"_**Whatever you want you aren't getting it, we haven't changed Kabuto, even with five years passing we're still as vicious as ever!" yelled Varundo pointing his sword at them.**_

"_**It's not you we're after, tell us where you've hidden the object, Orochimaru won't tell us what it is, only that you know what it is and you have it, hand it over and no one gets hurt!" glared Kabuto.**_

"_**What object? If you want the Star it's safe as always inside Krysta's heart and no matter what she would never give it to him!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Fine, then we shall pick it out of her cold dead flesh! Shadow Sound Ninja Attack!" he cried and the ambush attacked them.**_

_**Varundo and Jivana defended Krysta well as she batted away the few that reached her. They didn't want Krysta to have to fight not knowing if she was weakened by her illness. Finally they had to scatter and it seemed as though there was no real change in Krysta ruthless slaughtering ability and she sliced through ninja after ninja with seemingly effortless ease, then the tables turned as Varundo, Jivana and Krysta had the few that were left surrounded in their favourite triangle formation. Krysta stopped and retracted her whip panting breathlessly and covered in blood.**_

"_**Krysta, you ok!" called Jivana.**_

"_**You look worn out Krysta, don't tell me your youthful fighting style has aged and gone sour," sneered Kabuto not realising the danger he was in.**_

"_**Jivana Varundo, formation!" she cried suddenly and her runes began to glow fiercely.**_

"_**Krysta no! Think about Alana!" screamed Jivana as her rune began to glow.**_

"_**You'll break her out of her prison!" cried Varundo also glowing.**_

"_**I don't care, I'll take their blood I'll take their souls Alana can have them to feed on!" she cried as the blood on her and flowing from her veins cut through the ground into the Plasma Seal rune.**_

"_**What, what are you doing!" cried Kabuto feeling his blood begin to boil inside him along with the other ninja.**_

"_**I'm sending a little message to Orochimaru! You're dead Kabuto!" screamed Krysta, "Plasma Seal…"**_

_**Suddenly the display stopped and Krysta flopped over next to a tree and the blood on the ground faded away.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana running over with Varundo, Krysta was panting heavily, she wasn't strong enough to enact the seal anymore, with Alana bound she was weaker than she thought.**_

"_**I'm ok, I'm ok," she tried to tell them before Kabuto and another of the ninja snuck up behind them and clamped Jivana and Varundo's necks in tough shackles and choked them with chains, the powerless Krysta could only watch as they dragged her friends away.**_

"_**Let them go!" she cried trying to get up weakly only to find herself in the shadow of a familiar figure.**_

"_**No…" she gasped realising and looking up to the shadow's owner. It was Orochimaru, he'd finally found her.**_

"_**Nice to see you again Trinket," he laughed evilly.**_

"_**You! Let them go!" she cried still unable to stand.**_

"_**In good time, my goodness, what happened to you? You look terrible," he sneered kneeling down to her.**_

"_**None of your business," she snapped at him.**_

"_**Come on Trinket after these long years is that any way to treat your husband, ha you didn't think I'd forgotten did you? No our marriage was actually binding you know, see," said Orochimaru showing her his wrist, the mark that the Star had left when she had used it to try and remove his soul had grown and become a rune to match hers on her left hand, despite it being powerless it was still a sign that they had in fact been joined by blood in the eyes of the Stars.**_

"_**Now, considering you seem to be incapacitated at the moment I'll make this simple, you know what I want, so just hand her over, where is she? Come on, tell me," he taunted her.**_

"_**You basterd leave her alone!" screamed Jivana.**_

"_**Can't you see she's injured!" called Varundo struggling in the shackles.**_

"_**I won't ask again," he glared at her.**_

"_**You vile, disgusting, worthless snake! I have nothing you want, that poison baby you gave me was still born! You understand Orochimaru, she died inside me! For five years I'd had to live with the injuries my miscarriage brought, I will never bare children now and my insides are all torn apart, if I had the strength right now I'd rip you apart for what you did to me!" she screamed.**_

_**Jivana and Varundo looked at each other, if they had not known of Rusuta they would have been inclined to believe her, but would he?**_

"_**You miscarried, my child?" gasped Orochimaru standing up before laughing at her violently, "is that the best you could come up with! Krysta I know she's with you, I know she's in the Leaf Village, my spies have been following you since you killed one of my men on your way to the Leaf Village!" Krysta suddenly realised, the boy she'd drained before they were first attacked, he was one of them, he was a Sound Ninja too.**_

"_**No matter, I have you now, no doubt that old fool Kumico is still with you. Kabuto!" he called over his companion and gave him a scroll, "take some men to the Leaf Village, if you find a girl who looks in anyway like me bring her to me, however if not, seek out Kumico and give him this, that old fool is just stupid enough to bring me what I want in exchange for Krysta's freedom."**_

"_**You got it," winked Kabuto arrogantly taking a few of the ninja and leaving the clearing.**_

"_**As for the rest of you, you're welcome to my chambers in our main base, we have a special dungeon for all of you, take them away," sneered Orochimaru picking up Krysta who could not fight back and bidding his followers take her friends away.**_

_**In the Leaf Village Rusuta and Koni had found Naruto and Sakura near the trees of the Ninja school where they had played before, Naruto and Sakura looked at them surprised they would venture out after what had happened last time.**_

"_**Rusuta, how are you?" asked Sakura warily.**_

"_**We're looking for Sasuke, have you seen him?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Sasuke, why would you want to find him? We're really sorry for what he did before but you kids can't possibly be thinking of challenging him are you?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**No, we don't want to fight," said Rusuta sadly, Omo was with her wrapped around her left shoulder.**_

"_**You have a pet snake?" said Sakura coming over to her.**_

"_**His name's Omo, isn't he cute," she smiled.**_

"_**Rusuta this isn't the time," said Koni.**_

"_**We need to find Sasuke, because he knew about my father, what he looks like even had an opinion of him. My mother is missing and she, she's sick, my uncle says she's going to die and I can't bear to be without her," said Rusuta sadly bravely not crying.**_

"_**So we're going to find Rusuta's father so that she doesn't have to be alone," said Koni. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other worriedly not knowing what to do.**_

_**Kumico went out into the garden having felt a strong pain coming from his rune, he knew Krysta was in trouble but worse was the fact that he couldn't find Rusuta and Koni.**_

"_**Where are they," he worried having looked all over the house. Kumico looked over to the Ninja School and had a bad feeling, then he saw several Leaf Ninja running towards the west gate.**_

"_**Stop the attackers!" he heard one of them say. Kumico then ran out towards the Ninja School hoping the attackers would not get there first.**_

"_**Rusuta, we know who your father is, well we think so," said Naruto not sure how to explain.**_

"_**But we don't know where he is and, well, if Krysta hasn't told you about him then I guess she thought it was better that way," Sakura tried to rationalise.**_

"_**I know, my mother wouldn't have told me he was dead if she didn't think it herself, but if there's even a chance my father's alive, then I have to find him," she replied.**_

"_**Sakura Naruto!" came a call and Sasuke appeared running frantically, "The Shadow Ninja are attacking, we gotta go."**_

"_**Wait! Please!" called Rusuta and Sasuke saw her.**_

"_**What do you want?" he glared at her.**_

"_**Please I need to know, what do you know about my…" she said before suddenly they were surrounded by Shadow Ninja leaping out of the trees.**_

"_**Oh no it's these guys again!" worried Koni protecting Rusuta.**_

"_**That girl," said one of the ninjas.**_

"_**She fits the description, grab her!" cried another. They tried to get close but Sakura batted them back.**_

"_**Leave these kids alone!" she shouted angrily.**_

"_**They're just after the freak, let them take her, it'll make them go away," sneered Sasuke meanly.**_

"_**Sasuke cut the attitude!" snapped Naruto helping Sakura.**_

"_**Rusuta, I'm going to try something, stay here," said Koni.**_

"_**No Koni!" cried Rusuta but he'd already gone to confront them.**_

"_**Naruto get Koni," worried Sakura. Koni ran up to a couple of the Shadow Ninja and drew his sword at them; the two ninja laughed evilly thinking he was a pushover.**_

"_**I remember what you said dad, I'll protect Rusuta," Koni thought to himself before drawing a kunai he'd kept from the other day and holding it to his sword with his left hand.**_

"_**Plasma Blade Fusion Jutsu!" cried Koni and suddenly the ninja were blinded by the light of Koni's glowing rune as the Kunai bonded with the wooden sword and created a long thin blade.**_

"_**Koni!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**No way! That's amazing!" smiled Naruto seeing the display.**_

_**Koni ran at the two ninja and jumped into the air before slashing the sword and catching the arms of the first ninja.**_

"_**Why you little pest!" he cried standing up to counter him. Meanwhile Rusuta was still hiding behind Sakura but was beginning to feel like she wanted to fight too. From Sakura's belt she took two Kunai and tied the ends of her sash to them before jumping out from behind Sakura and spinning with the sash to slice at the faces of her attackers, they stood back a moment and Rusuta regained her balance.**_

"_**Don't let these kids defeat you!" cried one of the Ninja and they closed in again. Suddenly however they were pushed away by Kumico who'd made it to the area and commenced in a furious fight with them.**_

"_**It's the old guy?" asked one of them.**_

"_**Yeah, let's teach him a lesson. Leave the girl, go after the old guy!" cried the leader.**_

"_**Rusuta Koni get back!" Sakura said standing in front of them with Naruto and Sasuke to protect them.**_

"_**Kumico!" cried Rusuta worried but Kumico suddenly sprung into action battering each of the ninja that dared to get close.**_

"_**You kids get out of here!" he cried before one of the ninja surprised him and held onto his good arm from behind, his mask came off, it was Kabuto.**_

"_**Kabuto, you fiend," panted Kumico.**_

"_**Long time no see, as you can probably guess we're after the girl but we don't have to take her now," Kabuto sneered before instantly snapping all the bones in Kumico's arm and then as he let go Kabuto kicked Kumico's knee so that it bent the wrong way and broke too.**_

"_**Uncle!" cried Rusuta seeing this. Kabuto stood over Kumico's injured body and dropped Orochimaru's scroll.**_

"_**I suggest you follow his instructions Kumico, you're precious niece looks like she's fully at death's door," he laughed evilly disappearing with the others.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Blood Ties**_

"_**What did they want," said Sasuke going over to see if Kumico was able to move, "Naruto, go get Kakashi Sensei, he needs help." Naruto nodded and went to get Kakashi and the rest crowded round Kumico.**_

"_**Rusuta, are you alright?" he asked painfully.**_

"_**I'm ok, what did they want? What did they mean about mother?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**They're holding her ransom," said Sakura reading the scroll, "they say to bring the object to the edge of the Shadow Forest within two days, or they're going to kill Krysta and Jivana and Varundo."**_

"_**Mother," worried Rusuta and Koni hugged her worried about his parents too.**_

"_**We can't give in to their demands," said Kumico.**_

"_**But our parents will die!" cried Koni.**_

"_**It's ok, Tsunade will help you, I know she will, we'll take you two to see her after we've gotten Kumico home and safe," smiled Sakura, "you two were great." Rusuta and Koni held hands and nodded, they were scared but right now they hopped Tsunade would save their parents. Kakashi came then and with another of the Leaf Ninja they took Kumico to a medical bed where he could be bandaged up. Meanwhile Sakura Naruto and Sasuke took Rusuta and Koni to Tsunade.**_

"_**What can I do for you?" she asked puzzled as to why five children had appeared before her.**_

"_**Please Miss Tsunade; the Shadow Ninja have kidnapped our parents," said Koni.**_

"_**A man called Kabuto attacked us but Kumico made them go away, they hurt him very badly and Kabuto left this scroll, they're holding our parents for ransom and will kill them if we don't do as they say. Please, my mother is dying, please save them," said Rusuta giving Tsunade the scroll.**_

"_**Kabuto you say?" she asked looking at Sasuke.**_

"_**Yes a Sound Ninja, by all accounts this means that Orochimaru is involved as well," he replied.**_

"_**Then what does he want from Krysta's family, she still has the Plasma Star inside her right?" asked Sakura and Kakashi came in.**_

"_**Kumico is resting at home comfortably, by the looks of it you know already what happened," he said.**_

"_**Yes, Kakashi help us, Orochimaru has asked for the handing over of a mysterious object, yet the only precious thing this family owns is apparently within Krysta herself, pre tell then, what is the mysterious object?" asked Tsunade suspiciously. Kakashi stepped forward and looked down at Rusuta, the fight had ruffled her hair and clothes, she resembled him now more than ever. He then looked to Tsunade and nodded; Tsunade shut the scroll and placed it on the table.**_

"_**I see, then there is nothing we can do, Orochimaru must not be given access to that. Kakashi, take the two children back to Kumico and tell him this. Once he is healed both he and his young wards must leave the village, we don't need another war," she replied harshly.**_

"_**Yes ma'am," said Kakashi going to take them away but Rusuta wasn't about to give up and ran towards Tsunade.**_

"_**My mother is going to die where they've kept her, you must help her please, send your best ninja after them please you can't let my mother die after all she's done for you!" screamed Rusuta. Rusuta knelt down and pulled at the trail of Tsunade's robe.**_

"_**Please! Please listen to me!" she cried again and her rune glowed brightly, she was suddenly thrown aside by Sasuke who was wary of Rusuta's rune damaging Tsunade. Kakashi then picked her up and even though she struggled took both her and Koni back to the house. Sakura and Naruto listened to Rusuta's grief stricken screams and felt terrible.**_

"_**Tsunade, can't you do anything?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**All her life that young girl will pay a horrible price for her parent's lineage, it's not her fault and yet she still must suffer, if only to prevent a reoccurrence of her parent's crimes. If she were older I'd have had no choice but to imprison her, but she is just a child who I hope Kumico can train to be good at heart, that is why they must leave. If Orochimaru does in fact know he has an heir, then he would use her as a weapon and nothing else, train her to be just like him and that no one can afford, my terms are harsh but with Krysta dying anyway it's too much of a fruitless risk," replied Tsunade.**_

_**That night Koni sat up in bed and worried about his parents as he listened to Rusuta's cries and screams above him in her room. Rusuta's rune was bleeding badly but she didn't care, she was too upset over her mother.**_

"_**Why won't they help you, they don't understand, if you die then, what will happen to me, oh mother!" sobbed Rusuta. As she cried her blood dripped around her and seemed to form itself into an unusual shape.**_

"_**I wish I knew where you were!" Rusuta screamed and suddenly her rune flashed and so did the shape around her. Rusuta's vision blacked out for a moment and then suddenly she was surrounded by trees and seemed to be flying through the forest at an amazing speed.**_

"_**What's happening?" she thought as she came to a rocky cliff and some caves. Inside she seemed to go further and further into the cave until finally she stopped and where she stood she could see Jivana and Varundo held up on the wall by their neck shackles and slumped on the floor in tattered clothing and bound with chains on her wrist her mother barely moving due to the pain.**_

"_**Varundo we have to do something, Krysta's only just breathing," she heard Jivana say.**_

"_**I've tried everything even with my strength I can't break free, they were expecting us, this was all a trap," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo," Krysta said weakly.**_

"_**Are you ok Krysta," worried Jivana.**_

"_**I'm so cold, and, weak, please, take, take good care of Rusuta…" Krysta trailed off fainting again.**_

"_**Mother!" screamed Rusuta suddenly waking up in her bed.**_

_**It was morning and the blood was gone, even her rune was healed, she looked around thinking she had dreamt it and then she went to her window and felt some attraction to the trees she could see in the distance.**_

"_**They won't help us, then, it's up to us, I'm coming mother," said Rusuta going downstairs to where Koni was training in the garden.**_

"_**Your attack yesterday was amazing," she said alerting him.**_

"_**Thanks, dad taught me how to do it," he said sadly.**_

"_**Koni, don't be sad," she said.**_

"_**That's funny coming from you," he snapped.**_

"_**No I mean, Tsunade and the others won't help, Kumico is injured but we shouldn't have been relying on them, they're not our kind. My mom told me we could only rely one our own kind, the Blood Creed and right now there's only two Blood Creed left to save them," she told him.**_

"_**Rusuta you're kidding, you can't mean us!" cried Koni.**_

"_**What choice have we got? Koni you're an amazing fighter and last night I, last night I saw them, I saw where they were being held. I was like a really vivid dream but know it was real I just know it, mother can't hold on much longer please Koni," she begged him.**_

"_**You know, you were pretty cool too yesterday," he smiled at her and Rusuta smiled back.**_

"_**Omo, Omo come here boy," she called into the grass, Omo appeared immediately and slithered into his position on her shoulder.**_

"_**You're bringing the snake?" asked Koni.**_

"_**Might scare the wild animals away?" she replied innocently. Koni smiled and the two ran away together towards the west gate.**_

_**Later that day Sakura came to the house worried about Rusuta, she found a frantic Kumico in the front yard on crutches walking as best he could.**_

"_**You shouldn't be out here," cried Sakura worried.**_

"_**They're gone! They're gone!" he cried frantically.**_

"_**Who're gone?" wondered Sakura.**_

"_**Rusuta and Koni, they've disappeared. I went to their rooms and they were gone, Koni's sword and Rusuta's sash are gone too, I have such fear, I think they've gone to find their parents," he told her.**_

"_**But they're just kids," worried Sakura.**_

"_**Rusuta has a strong will and Koni will always follow her. They won't allow their parents to die, Tsunade should have understood that. But they cannot fight alone, and I cannot help them. Please I ask you as an old man, please go after my grandniece and Koni. Protect them on their journey and even if you fail to save my Krysta, bring Rusuta home safe," he pleaded with her. Sakura was already guilt ridden so she agreed quickly and went off to find her friends.**_

_**She found them already at the West Gate on the look out for more attackers.**_

"_**Did you see Rusuta and Koni go this way?" she asked.**_

"_**No, we just found some odd footprints so came to have a look," said Naruto.**_

"_**Why would they be out here?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**Kumico says that they've gone to find Krysta and Jivana and Varundo, turns out Rusuta's just as stubborn as her mother and isn't about to let her die. Kumico wants us to go after them, help them to free Krysta, or at least bring the children home safe," she explained.**_

"_**We have better things to do," snubbed Sasuke.**_

"_**We're not babysitters Sakura," whined Naruto.**_

"_**No but we are Ninja and this is a mission from our superior!" she snapped annoyed, "besides, I'm going, with or without you." Sakura started towards the gate and saw the footprints, they were small and both going in the same direction, they looked like the bearers were running.**_

"_**So they did go this way," she said to herself continuing on.**_

"_**Sakura!" called Sasuke coming up to her, "You're too soft, you know that? Those kids aren't our responsibility; it's not your fault Tsunade doesn't want to help them. That child is a freak; she should never have been born."**_

"_**Yeah if we'd never have gone to Yukusha, we wouldn't be entangled in this mess," said Naruto.**_

"_**If we hadn't gone to Yukusha Rusuta would have both parents already, and Krysta would have been enslaved by that spirit in the Star. We did a good thing and I know they're not our responsibility but I can't help but feel bad for Rusuta. Krysta turned out her way because she lost her parents at a young age, with Rusuta's mixed blood what if she would become even stronger and fiercer than Krysta if left alone?" Sakura pointed out, "just think of it that you're protecting the village from a long way off attack if you must, but come with me, against the Shadow Ninja and the Sound Ninja, we're going to need all the man power we can get." The two boys nodded and they ran off following the footprints.**_

_**Meanwhile in the caves where Krysta and her friends were being held Krysta had managed to summon enough strength to sit up and lean on the wall, she found it easier to breathe now and seemed more conscious.**_

"_**Krysta, can't you do anything?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I think, using the seal, I used up too much of my own energy, I need to drink desperately, or else Alana will break free, and that will be the end of me," she said sadly.**_

"_**You can't lose hope now Krysta, you can do anything remember," coached Varundo.**_

"_**No I can't, when we fought as a team I just ripped people to shreds, but ever since, ever since I met Orochimaru I've been weak, you two have saved me now more times that I can remember, from him, from Alana, from myself. I'm not like how I used to be, I'm pathetic," she told them.**_

"_**Krysta you've always been stronger than us, Orochimaru confused you, you didn't understand what he made you feel, not all bad came from that union think of Rusuta, she's kind and quiet and soft, she's nothing like her father, but because of you she'll be very strong. Krysta we only saved you when you could not save yourself but this time you have to, you have to be the strong one because we can't break our chains to save you. You have to remember how strong you really are, not all of your power is from the Star, if it was you'd never have done half the things you've done," said Jivana caringly.**_

"_**A touching speech," said Orochimaru entering the area, Jivana and Varundo glared at him but Krysta barely looked up.**_

"_**You look as though you're in pain Trinket, what ever is the matter," he sneered at her going over to her, Krysta didn't move.**_

"_**You can end this you know, just tell me where the child is and I'll let you go, then we can be a family Krysta, isn't that what you've always wanted?" he said to her, Krysta opened her eyes and looked at him hatefully.**_

"_**You will never have her!" she snapped painfully and Orochimaru hit her hard, she cried out.**_

"_**You're getting thinner by the hour, your skin is turning grey I swear you're rotting on this floor, what the hell is wrong with you!" he growled hatefully.**_

"_**I will never tell you where my daughter is, you've found me at my final hour Orochimaru, I have only a few days left before Alana will kill me, and then you'll have nothing," Krysta half smiled.**_

"_**Krysta don't do it!" cried Jivana exasperated by her giving up, "don't kill yourself just to spite him!" Orochimaru held Krysta's face and looked at her eyes, they were dull and turning glassy, she was telling the truth. He stood up then and called for one of his ninja. The ninja came in carrying a freshly killed corpse which he then threw to Krysta.**_

"_**If you're in as much pain as you think I know it won't take long for your blood thirst to kick in. Krysta I'm happy to feed you, you know, I have thousands of useless Shadow Ninja I recruited simply for this purpose of getting both you and my daughter back, if you think I'm going to let you die then think again," he told her before turning to the ninja he'd beckoned, "bring her a fresh corpse every hour, but be careful, once she's in blood rage mode she might start to want live prey." Orochimaru looked at Jivana and Varundo and laughed manically before leaving.**_

_**Krysta sat against the wall and looked at the boy that had been brought to her, she didn't want it, she wanted to stay true to her plan and let herself die. But the human body will always strive to live and the blood thirst started to enact.**_

"_**Krysta I wouldn't," said Jivana and Krysta looked at her.**_

"_**I, don't want to," she gasped dryly.**_

"_**It's just another trick, he wants to send you into a rage," said Varundo.**_

"_**But my body," she cringed painfully.**_

"_**You'll break out of your chains when your strong enough, and you won't be able to stop!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**I know…" she trailed off looking at the blood that was trickling towards her on the floor.**_

"_**You'll end up attacking us!" cried Varundo but he realised Krysta couldn't be reached anymore as she half threw herself at the corpse and started to drink.**_

_**Rusuta and Koni were now in the forest and they followed Rusuta's instincts to get through it, however after a while Rusuta looked confused and worried, she'd been leading them in a circle and now they were lost.**_

"_**I don't understand, when we left I felt such an attraction to these trees, now I can't feel anything at all," she worried.**_

"_**You mean we're lost," worried Koni and Rusuta nodded sadly. Koni looked around them frantically for a moment, he was actually a little scared of forests. Then he looked back at Rusuta who was trying to figure out which tree she'd passed in her dream.**_

"_**How did you do it?" he asked.**_

"_**What do you mean?" she replied.**_

"_**When you went on that journey you told me about, how did you manage to start?" he asked again.**_

"_**I don't know, I was crying and screaming and my rune was bleeding, then I wished to be with them and suddenly I was flying through the trees to where they were," she replied. Koni had a look at her rune, usually when it enacted it looked sore and painful, now it looked the same as always.**_

"_**Know what, I think you may have figured out how to use your rune," he smiled to her.**_

"_**How?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**When you get mad or upset you use up a lot of energy, I bet if you focused on your energy instead you could make your rune bleed on your own, and control it," he told her.**_

"_**You think?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**A ha, let's try, go put your hand on that tree over there," he told her and she did so then looked back a little confused.**_

"_**Now focus really hard, really, really, really hard on the place you saw in your dream," he told her. Rusuta nodded and closed her eyes and tried to picture the caves, then she tensed up and tried to make herself go into the picture she saw, this was hard and hurt a bit. Koni looked around him as she did this, the leaves blew around them even though there wasn't any breeze and the branches began to sway. Suddenly Koni heard a sparking sound and looked to see small sparks coming from Rusuta's rune, then there was a loud tearing sound and a drop of blood hit the tree roots.**_

"_**Show me where my mother is!" Rusuta screamed and her vision became blurred again as she seemed to fly through the trees and then to the cave and then to the inside where this time she found her mother feeding ravenously and Jivana and Varundo looking scared and wary, then she blacked out and Koni caught her.**_

"_**You did it Rusuta!" he cheered happily as she came around. Rusuta sat up and looked around her warily, something had changed in her vision, every time she looked around one of the trees seemed to be glowing slightly white. Rusuta went to the tree that was glowing and in the distance another tree would light up.**_

"_**Koni, I don't understand what's happening but I can see glowing trees, I think they'll lead us to mother," she said happily and then went forward following the glowing trees. Koni smiled watching her go before following her.**_

"_**Dad was right, you really are going to be the most powerful Blood Creed ever," he thought to himself. After a while they came to a large clearing, Rusuta was getting tired and stopped to rest by a tree.**_

"_**Can you still see the glowing trees?" asked Koni sitting with her.**_

"_**A ha, thanks Koni, I couldn't have done it without you," she replied smiling.**_

"_**You don't need to thank me, my dad says you can do anything, just like your mom, here I grabbed these from the kitchen," he replied giving her a small rice ball from his back pack.**_

"_**Thanks, I'm hungry," she smiled eating one, she sighed sadly then.**_

"_**It's ok, we'll find our parents," said Koni.**_

"_**Then what, I can see trees but, I can't fight, these people defeated my mother, I think we're in over our head," she replied.**_

"_**We can't give up, your mother wouldn't, if she knew we were coming she'd be holding on waiting for us, I know it," he smiled happily and Rusuta hugged him.**_

"_**You're my best friend Koni," she told him and he blushed a little.**_

"_**There you are," they heard someone say, it was Sakura, she and the others had found them.**_

"_**What do you want?" said Koni standing, he was still wary of Sasuke.**_

"_**Kumico sent us, what did you kids think going off on your own like this?" said Naruto.**_

"_**You Leaf Villagers wouldn't save my mother; I know she's different but still. We came out here ourselves because no matter what we're going to save her!" snapped Rusuta.**_

"_**You're just kids the Sound Ninja would rip you to shreds in a moment. Besides they don't care about Krysta, it's you they're after…" replied Sasuke until suddenly.**_

"_**And you've brought her right to us!" they heard someone say. Suddenly they were surrounded by Shadow Ninja all of them poised to strike.**_

"_**Shadow Ninja!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**Ah crap, now we gotta fight," worried Naruto.**_

"_**Rusuta, I'm going to fight them, follow the trees, get out of here, I can't see them so you'll have to continue without me," said Koni.**_

"_**Koni no, I won't leave you!" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I'll be ok, I have Naruto and Sakura, and even that brat Sasuke, you said Krysta was feeding in your last vision, she might be strong enough to stop the Shadows from hurting you now, go!" he replied. Rusuta watched him run into the fight and then started to run the other way.**_

"_**You'll never get Rusuta! Plasma Blade Fusion Jutsu!" cried Koni jumping into the fight with his powerful blade.**_

"_**Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt!" said the leader of the Ninja.**_

"_**Not a chance Shadow nerds!" replied Naruto leaping at the leader and starting to fight with him, the others joined in the fight and Koni seemed to be fighting ok. The Shadows didn't seem to be fighting at full force, knowing their true objective Koni felt that they saw him as a small obstacle.**_

"_**I wish I could some up with another attack," thought Koni defending himself from the kunai of his attacker. The attacker wasn't throwing the blades he held them firm and used them to swipe like small swords on their own, this was an attack he saw Sasuke using similarly but he was using a few more than the one attacking him.**_

"_**I wonder what would happen if I infused more Kunai into my blade?" wondered Koni jumping back from the Shadow Ninja, however he realised he only had the one he had already infused.**_

"_**Hey guys, anyone got any spare kunai I can borrow?" he called out. Sakura and Naruto stopped and nodded throwing their friend two of theirs.**_

"_**What ya going to do with those small fry?" sneered the Shadow Ninja he was fighting.**_

"_**You'll see!" replied Koni holding them in his left hand and trying to empower his rune, it took longer to power up than before and the attacking ninja saw an opening, however Sasuke stepped in to protect him.**_

"_**Varundo obviously didn't tell you, even for you Blood Creed freaks using multiple Jutsu at once takes longer for you to power up then for just one," he struggled with the Ninja.**_

"_**Thanks," said Koni before finally powering up, "Multi Blade Fusion Jutsu!" Koni held the two kunai to his blade and two more blades sprung out of the base of the handle of his original blade. Sasuke jumped out of the way and Koni continued to fight the Ninja, only now his weapon was three times as strong.**_

_**Meanwhile Rusuta was still running and following the glowing trees when she realised Omo had disappeared, she looked down and Omo was at the end of the trail where she'd come from.**_

"_**Omo come on!" she cried worried. Omo nodded and then slithered away back towards Koni and the others, for some reason he was very fast.**_

"_**Omo! Omo come back!" Rusuta cried following him back towards the others. By now the four brave Ninja had become exhausted and were pinned in the middle of the Shadow Ninja's surrounding circle, Koni had gone back to one blade and was feeling for the first time a severe lack of energy from using his rune too much, suddenly he saw Rusuta come back with Omo.**_

"_**Rusuta get out of here!" he cried out.**_

"_**You stupid kid!" said Sasuke shutting him up.**_

"_**Koni! Koni I'm coming!" cried Rusuta running over with Omo.**_

"_**Get her," the leader said to one of the Ninja and he went to confront Rusuta.**_

_**Rusuta cowered but suddenly for the first time Omo turned fierce and stood on his tale hissing and fanning a suddenly appearing hood, Omo was a cobra, a deadly poisonous cobra!**_

"_**Omo?" worried Rusuta but the Ninja wasn't scared Omo was still a small snake and the Ninja barely batted an eyelid as he stepped on the tiny cobra, hard. A horrible squishing sound followed along with a painful hiss and when the Ninja lifted his foot Omo was barely recognisable except as a flat and heavily bleeding worm.**_

"_**Omo?" worried Rusuta shocked.**_

"_**That get's rid of that worm," laughed the ninja. Rusuta came over carefully to look at her little friend and began to cry again.**_

"_**What did you do to him! Omo!" she suddenly screamed putting her runed hand on his dead body. The Ninja jumped back as Rusuta's rune began to react and as the red light sparked so too did a new green light coming from Omo. Rusuta's rune glowed fiercely and then bled and changed shape to include a spear like shape and a snake shape wrapped around it. Omo disappeared and Rusuta's sash fell away from her body, the glowing lights rose all throughout her arm and then to her body and when she took hold of her sash it transformed and shattered away into a long snake-headed bladed whip, just like her mother's. Rusuta felt the surging power die away and looked around her and at the blade and her arm.**_

"_**Omo? What did you do?" she wondered suddenly seeing one of the Ninja coming after her, without thinking she slashed the whip in his direction immediately ripping him apart, she stood there stunned for a moment.**_

"_**No way," said Sakura amazed.**_

"_**Rusuta you did it! Don't stop now!" cried Koni coming to help. Rusuta remembered her mother's training and went into a dance, as she span the ninja that dared get close were nicked by the blades and soon they began to fall one by one, Koni joined in and together they took out most of the Ninja around them.**_

"_**Let's get out of here," worried one of the survivors.**_

"_**We'll get that girl later, retreat," cried the leader and the Shadow Ninja disappeared into the trees. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood aghast as Koni detached his blades and Rusuta's new whip turned back into a sash.**_

"_**Koni, I don't believe it, a whip, my very own whip, it's impossible," she said sitting down exhausted. Koni had a look at her rune and saw the changes, he smiled at her happily.**_

"_**Omo really did love you Rusuta, he gave up his life to protect you and somehow, your rune turned his life into your whip," he tried to explain.**_

"_**You're really amazing after all," smiled Sakura coming over to them.**_

"_**Yeah, you wait till Krysta sees, she'll be so proud of you," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Thanks you guys, for protecting us," she said falling asleep; this had all been too much for her. Koni helped her lay by a tree and as he and Naruto watched over her Sakura went over to Sasuke.**_

"_**You've seen it now, she's just as dangerous as Krysta and Orochimaru," he said unfeeling.**_

"_**All I see is a young girl achieving her potential for the first time in her life. She's out here trying to find her mother, if you had family you'd understand," huffed Sakura who'd had enough of his attitude.**_

"_**Well I don't and neither do most leaf villagers our age! Naruto's an orphan and there's not much of your family left either, maybe that's why you're so guilty all the time cause you pity those of us without family?" he snapped meanly.**_

"_**All I pity is your cold heart and the fact you've never let go of your hate for Krysta, Rusuta's just a kid, yes she seems to be more powerful than we thought but what if we get there and Krysta just dies on us, what then Sasuke!" she cried annoyed.**_

"_**Then we make sure she doesn't run off with Orochimaru," he glared turning away. Sakura left him to his hatred, no matter what Krysta did, no matter how evil her plans, she couldn't understand why Sasuke could not forgive her, why Sasuke would inflict his hatred onto Rusuta, however she was worried about something, Rusuta was getting more powerful by the day, if she did indeed meet her father, would she choose him over her friends?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Secrets of the Snake**_

_**As Rusuta had slept her appearance had seemed to change, her rune now glowed continually like Krysta's did and her hair became streaked with light green slashes, her face didn't change but her clothes seemed to hug her more and resembled her mothers fighting clothing more than her little summer dress, slashed with red, black and green it looked like she'd been rolling around in paint but what it symbolised was the awakening of her powers, power that although right now she didn't know what most were the colours suggested she did not only inherit her mother's Blood Creed incantations. It was night now and once she was awake the group decided to leave swiftly, Rusuta could still see the glowing trees so they continued to follow her. Something else was happening inside her too, she could feel every now and then a surge of great pain slash through her chest, she didn't realise now but it was Krysta's painful heartbeat, in the caves Orochimaru's plan was working as Krysta was falling deeper into a blood rage, however Alana's power still kept most of her strength from her, how long this would last was now a very worrying concept.**_

"_**I wish we could do something," said Jivana watching Krysta devour another man. Several hours had passed and it seemed as if Krysta's thirst was unquenchable the amount she continued to drain.**_

"_**I know, it's so painful to see her like this, especially when we can't even reach her to tell her to stop," sighed Varundo. Suddenly Krysta let out a cry and she sat up holding her ribs in pain.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta…" she hissed dryly still too overcome with the rage to speak coherently.**_

"_**What's happened Krysta, please concentrate, what's happened to Rusuta?" asked Varundo trying to bring her round.**_

"_**Something, something unexpected, something wonderful…" she gasped again before going back to drinking as the pain went away.**_

"_**Krysta! Krysta!" called Jivana trying to wake her again.**_

"_**It's no use," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**Do you think Koni's ok, Krysta can't feel if he's in pain," worried Jivana.**_

"_**Koni's going to be just fine, if Rusuta's ok then Koni's ok, those two are inseparable and wouldn't let the other be harmed. Besides, I've thought of something. At the right time when Orochimaru returns if we enact our weapons just calling them could break these bonds and then we can protect Krysta," replied Varundo.**_

"_**If she doesn't drain us first," sighed Jivana going back to watching her.**_

_**Rusuta and the others had made it through the forest with little resistance since the fight, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto kept a close watch on the trees as they passed through as fast as possible.**_

"_**You sure she knows where she's going?" said Naruto.**_

"_**I guess so, Koni said something about glowing trees," said Sakura.**_

"_**Krysta was always able to tell where Jivana and Varundo were, it makes sense Rusuta can find her mother, probably following a life sign of some kind," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Koni, can you feel that?" Rusuta whispered feeling another wrenching pain.**_

"_**Feel what?" asked Koni.**_

"_**That, pain, I don't understand what it is," she told him stopping for a second.**_

"_**Are you ok?" asked Koni.**_

"_**I'm fine, this pain isn't mine, it's just there," she replied.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Rusuta's in pain, but she says its not hers," said Koni confused.**_

"_**You'll probably find that Krysta's in terrible pain," said Sasuke knowingly.**_

"_**Why can I feel it?" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**That I don't know but Krysta was always able to feel the pain of Jivana and Varundo, though Jivana mostly," he replied, "it's natural for your kind so don't worry and let's go." Rusuta nodded and ran after the trees again, Koni looked at Sasuke for a moment, he hated him but somehow suddenly Sasuke seemed like he was helping, Koni was suspicious of his intentions but on the other hand he wondered if maybe Sasuke did care about them, and though he couldn't show it publicly he was actually trustworthy.**_

_**After a long time they came out of the forest and Rusuta saw the caves she's seen in her visions, the moon lit the water that dripped over them brightly and they could see light from inside, it was like there was fire within the cave, no one was outside.**_

"_**There, the caves, mother's inside," said Rusuta breathless.**_

"_**Why aren't there guards," said Sakura.**_

"_**Maybe they don't think anyone's coming, this isn't where the scroll said drop off the object," said Naruto.**_

"_**It could be a trap," said Sasuke, "Krysta having saviours other than Jivana and Varundo is an idea that is very fictitious, however he may be trying to make sure nobody comes."**_

"_**Trap or not we have to go in to save our parents," said Koni.**_

"_**Maybe they're all asleep because it's night?" hoped Sakura.**_

"_**You'd better be right," gulped Naruto.**_

"_**Rusuta, can you see inside the caves?" asked Koni.**_

"_**You can do that?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**A ha, it was the first thing I learned to do, we wouldn't have come this far without it, I'll try Koni," smiled Rusuta and she stood away from them a moment. She closed her eyes and her rune glowed, the trees began to sway again and the leaves flew all around them.**_

"_**Show me my mother!" she cried suddenly and she felt herself pulled towards the caves, as the blurred world passed by her again she saw no Ninja in the caves and then she saw her mother again, Jivana and Varundo looked as though they were sleeping but Krysta was strewn out amongst several dead bodies, she looked sick. This time when she returned Rusuta did not faint but she looked very shocked and was breathless.**_

"_**What did you see," asked Koni.**_

"_**Mother, she, she looks so ill, there are bodies everywhere, all of them rotting, she's laying with them she's still moving as if it hurts to breathe, Koni your parents are ok, they're sleeping on the wall, there's no one inside we should go quickly, no wonder mother is in pain," she panted. The group nodded and carefully together they snuck into the cave. Frantic as she felt, Rusuta carefully led them to the room where she'd seen her mother, the door wasn't locked.**_

"_**I can see them, guh, Rusuta was right, the room is littered with bodies, Krysta didn't go down without a fight," said Sasuke drawing himself away from the sight. Rusuta pulled at the door and Koni helped her, slowly it dragged itself open and Jivana and Varundo stirred.**_

"_**He's back," whispered Jivana.**_

"_**Wait a moment, we can't give him a single warning," said Varundo bravely.**_

"_**Dad!" cried Koni coming in, this shocked them both.**_

"_**Koni!" they cried looking towards the door, Koni ran to them, Jivana and Varundo couldn't believe it, what was he doing here?**_

"_**Koni, how, how did you?" stuttered Varundo.**_

"_**Mother?" they heard Rusuta say coming in.**_

"_**Oh no," they said looking at each other. Rusuta ran over then for a moment they didn't recognise her.**_

"_**Rusuta what on earth happened to you, get out of here quickly, Koni it's too dangerous, what on earth are you doing?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**The Leaf Village wouldn't help us," said Rusuta turning her head a little, Jivana and Varundo gasped, whatever had happened to her she radiated the determined soul of her valiant mother and the look of her fearful father.**_

"_**It's totally amazing dad, Rusuta had this dream that told her exactly where you were so we came to find you," smiled Koni.**_

"_**Koni, you're very brave but you don't stand a chance alone," said Jivana.**_

"_**They aren't alone," smiled Sakura coming in with her friends.**_

"_**You?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**Why would you help us, again, it doesn't make any sense," said Jivana.**_

"_**Doesn't make sense to me either," huffed Sasuke but Sakura shoved him away.**_

"_**Tsunade was just acting for the good of the Village, she saw saving you all as too high a risk so she was going to send Kumico, Rusuta and Koni away from the village, but then Kumico told me Rusuta and Koni had run away and we couldn't just let them die out here, however we shouldn't have worried, Rusuta really is her mother's daughter," smiled Sakura.**_

"_**Where's Kumico?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**The Shadow Ninja who brought the ransom demand hurt him really badly, he'd have probably come instead if it weren't for that," said Naruto.**_

"_**I'm sure reunion stories can wait, this place stinks like an arbitrary, can we just get them down and leave before they find us," glared Sasuke going towards the door.**_

"_**Koni help your parents, I have to find my mother," said Rusuta going over to the piles of bodies. Varundo and Jivana energised their weapons and like Varundo had thought were immediately freed from the wall.**_

"_**Rusuta stay away from there!" cried Jivana realising where she was going. Rusuta looked all over the mound only to have a blood stained arm swipe at her, she jumped back and watched as the arm seemed to be attached to a body that was slowly moving to sit up and look at her, as it finally lifted it's neck Koni had to hold Rusuta so she may not scream, it was Krysta, she was stained from head to toe, they hadn't seen her like this since the early days.**_

"_**Mother!" exclaimed Rusuta but Jivana grabbed her and pulled her away.**_

"_**Don't get close Krysta's in a blood rage, it will dissipate with time but right now she doesn't know friend from food," said Jivana.**_

"_**What happened," worried Koni apprehensive.**_

"_**Krysta wouldn't tell Orochimaru what he wanted to know, so he's been feeding her so she'll lose her senses and be forced to tell him, the more she drinks the worse she gets and the stronger, we're surprised she hasn't broken free and attacked us yet," explained Varundo.**_

"_**But mother wouldn't do that, she promised me she'd never hurt me, she wont hurt those she cares about," said Rusuta determined breaking away from Varundo.**_

"_**Mother!" she cried out going close to her, just out of her reach, "mother it's me, it's Rusuta, I, I know I look a little different but it's me, it's me look." Rusuta tore off her bracelet and smashed it on the ground revealing her glowing rune.**_

"_**Her rune!" gasped Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta figured out how to use it, I have too," smiled Koni confident in Rusuta. Krysta looked at the red light and hid her eyes, it hurt her, Rusuta put her arm down and Krysta seemed to have calmed, then Rusuta did something completely suicidal, she walked into the reach of her delirious mother. **_

"_**Rusuta stop!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Sakura afraid for Rusuta. Sasuke started to run over to them but he stopped when he saw she had managed to get all the way up to Krysta without being killed.**_

"_**You told me, you told me, that if it was so easy to drain me, why haven't you, you won't hurt me, because you love me, no matter what's happened to you, that will never change!" shouted Rusuta with tears in her eyes.**_

_**Krysta looked at her blankly, she didn't look hungry or murderous, just blank as she bought her hand to Rusuta's face, Rusuta held back her fear as Krysta brought up her other hand and her hand runes flashed a little. Krysta lifted herself onto her knees and became taller than Rusuta before slightly smiling and hugging her, Rusuta started to cry then, and Jivana and Varundo couldn't believe it, she'd brought Krysta to her senses!**_

"_**Alright Rusuta!" cheered Koni happily. Krysta and Rusuta came out of their embrace and though Krysta was still too inebriated to speak well she dryly gasped,**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**It's all right mother, everything will be all right, we've come to save you, you won't die now, but, even if you do, I want you to know, that I'll be ok, I love you mom, but my rune isn't hurting anymore, I'm ok now, if you really have to die, I, I didn't know how much pain you were in, you don't have to keep fighting for me anymore," sobbed Rusuta trying to stay firm. Krysta stroked her hair and dried her tears, she wanted Rusuta to know she'd be ok. However things took a nasty turn as Orochimaru returned to the prison.**_

"_**Well, well, looks like someone came to your rescue after all, these little pests again?" he said looking at Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.**_

"_**You're the big bully who threw my parents in here!" yelled Koni running in front of everyone to face Orochimaru.**_

"_**Are you recruiting kids to join your adventures now Sasuke," laughed Orochimaru.**_

"_**I'll teach you!" growled Koni taking his sword and turning it into a blade.**_

"_**That's an impressive move for a shrimp like you, but ah yes, that mark on your chest, I see, then you must be Konimashi," sneered Orochimaru.**_

"_**How do you know my name!" he snapped but Jivana and Varundo stood in front of him.**_

"_**Leave him alone; pick on someone your own size!" shouted Varundo.**_

"_**Dad, I wanna fight!" snapped Koni.**_

"_**Get back Koni this isn't a fight for you," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Now be reasonable, I do not want to fight, especially such a weak opponent, I merely wish to talk with Krysta and give her dinner," he sneered pushing passed and beckoning another corpse carrying minion. Then as he got close he saw Krysta was sitting up and holding on tightly to a blood drenched little urchin.**_

"_**Another kid?" he smiled to himself going closer, Rusuta glared at him and stood protectively in front of her mother and Orochimaru stopped.**_

"_**Leave my mother alone!" screamed Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta no!" cried Varundo. Orochimaru smiled and knelt down to the small girl he saw before him, facing him head on Rusuta felt a little frightened, his face looked like he was wearing a frightening devilish mask and then she noticed his eyes. She put her arms down and looked puzzled at him, from hugging Krysta her hair was dripping blood and it puddled next to her. She looked at her reflection, even bent down to make sure, the room fell silent in the tension, would she realise? Rusuta stood up again and walked backwards towards her mother, she looked back and Krysta was leant against the mound of bodies trying to stay upright, the blood had straightened her hair into fine needles and underneath, her face looked pale and ghostly, Rusuta checked her reflection again and Orochimaru smiled kindly this time.**_

"_**You, you look, like us, you look, like me," she said warily.**_

"_**I suppose I ought to, considering the circumstances," he told her. Rusuta looked down at her feet and tried to hide behind her hair as the realisation hit her, for once in her life she wanted her dream to stay that way.**_

"_**But, you can't be, you're dead," she said quietly.**_

"_**Is that what she told you?" he asked her and Rusuta snapped her head up not expecting the response.**_

"_**You, you can't be, you just can't!" she shouted at him.**_

"_**And yet," he smiled at her, "I am."**_

"_**Rusuta don't listen to him, he's lying!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Yes it seems there's been a lot of that," he half laughed. Rusuta looked back to her mother, she looked like she was about to cry, she held out her hand limply trying to get to Rusuta. Rusuta glared at Orochimaru and shouted,**_

"_**How can you, how can you be, if you would hurt my mother so!" Jivana and the others smiled relieved a little, maybe she didn't care.**_

"_**Hmm you have me there, perhaps if she hadn't have told me you were dead I wouldn't have lost my temper," he told her sitting and folding his arms, Rusuta couldn't believe it, Krysta had said she was dead?**_

"_**I don't understand any of this," she said turning away from him.**_

"_**It seems Krysta didn't want you knowing about me, after we were separated she could have easily come to me with you, for a while I pretended to think that either she had died in the destruction or she thought me dead, but you see, she and I have a rather important spirit link, therefore we both knew that the other was alive, long before you took your first steps," he told her.**_

"_**Orochimaru shut up! You know Krysta would never let you know Rusuta existed, not for any other reason than your evil heart and cruel intentions, she was trying to protect Rusuta from you!" shouted Varundo angry he was twisting Krysta's intentions.**_

"_**Is he right mother, did you really tell me my father was dead so I would be safe, or is there something you're not telling me," said Rusuta confused.**_

"_**Rusuta, I… it's true, I wanted to protect you, but not totally from him. Ever since you were born your rune sparked with intense light, it hurt you so badly," Krysta struggled.**_

"_**Krysta, wait, are you sure you want to tell her?" said Jivana coming over to them.**_

"_**I'm close to death, this secret doesn't matter anymore," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Ok, Rusuta, listen to your mother, it might be hard to hear but listen, she may not have another chance," said Jivana.**_

"_**Oh yes, story time," sneered Orochimaru standing.**_

"_**Mother," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta, I've told you of your Blood Creed lineage but what I have never told is the lineage of your father, he is, a great man, he is powerful and stern, but he is not one of us, when we came together I never realised I would have to face this day. Your blood is half Blood Creed and half, well in fact not even I know, but I knew both our powers would be encased in you, you had great potential but as I saw your rune spark and cause you pain I decided that despite your own greatness it was too dangerous for you to know it. Inside my body, is a precious stone called the Plasma Star and inside that is the spirit of the Blood Creed Goddess Alana. I'm not ill, Alana; she has been slowly killing me for five years. When you were born I was not so badly afflicted and was able to use her power to contain most of your power inside you and stop the pain, but it wouldn't last and I had to teach you how to stay clam so you couldn't accidentally unlock your rune. If I had taken you to him, he would have made you unlock your power no matter how dangerous, I wanted you to be able to fight so you could survive but I couldn't bare to think what would happen if your rune was unlocked. I wanted to protect you from the terrible power in you, I'm sorry I was scared, I wanted you to be safe. When I brought you to the Leaf Village it was to hide you, I thought you'd be safe there, I thought I could die in peace and that the Leaf Ninja would train you so you could fight without the rune. I'm so sorry Rusuta…" Krysta explained before coughing violently.**_

_**Jivana helped her breathe but she started to cough up blood and have another fit like the one days ago, Rusuta looked at her warily, she felt every twinge her mother's body made but all it did was make her angrier.**_

"_**So all this time, everything they said, all that talk of me being a freak, it was all true? That bully Sasuke was right!" Rusuta screamed suddenly turning round and enabling her sash before slashing it right at Sasuke almost catching his face. Krysta looked up amazed.**_

"_**Where, did you, get that," she coughed.**_

"_**I made it! I made it with my freak half blood powers mother!" she screamed again this time running after Sasuke and trying to rip him to pieces, the others jumped away none of them able to comprehend Rusuta's rage, or how a five year old was able to muster such speed and power. Suddenly Koni got in the way.**_

"_**Stop Rusuta!" he cried out and Rusuta stopped just before him, "Why are you attacking Sasuke? He's helped us all the way here, he's our friend. I know what's just happened is hard to understand, I don't understand it myself but if you should be taking your rage out on anyone it's him!" Koni pointed at Orochimaru and Rusuta put her sash away.**_

"_**Why, I can't raise a hand to my father, just as I won't to my mother even though I've never felt such anger, my whole life is a lie Koni, I don't know what I am any more!" she snapped angrily.**_

_**Krysta coughed and spluttered again and this time she fell onto her front and couldn't get back up.**_

"_**This is it, Jivana, I'm done for…" she said painfully. Rusuta came back over, she was angry but she couldn't bare to see her mother like this.**_

"_**If only you'd come to me sooner Krysta, instead of making me spring this intricate trap for you. I know how to cure you," sneered Orochimaru. Varundo and Jivana looked at him suspiciously.**_

"_**How can you know!" snapped Varundo.**_

"_**Do you really know?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**But I can't do it, I'm not qualified," he replied, "only one of Alana's descendants could do it and that means."**_

"_**Rusuta be careful, it might be a trick," glared Jivana.**_

"_**Do you mean I could, I could cure my mother?" said Rusuta.**_

"_**Well yes, I suppose you could," he smiled at her.**_

"_**Orochimaru…" coughed Krysta.**_

"_**All you have to do is go over there and tell Alana to show herself to you," he told her.**_

"_**Krysta will be ripped to shreds!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Rusuta," Krysta gasped.**_

_**Rusuta looked at her dying mother and then her father, she wasn't sure who or what to trust anymore.**_

"_**You promise mother will get better," she said.**_

"_**Yes," he smiled back.**_

"_**Then when she's better, I want us to be a family, I don't want to go back to the Leaf Village, I want us all to stay together, I don't want to lose you now," she said stubbornly.**_

"_**Of course," he nodded. Rusuta went over to Krysta and knelt beside her.**_

"_**I love you mother," she smiled before shouting, "great Goddess Alana I ask that you show yourself to me!" Krysta started to cough again and tense uncontrollably, she grabbed hold of Rusuta's arm tightly and wouldn't let go. Suddenly out of Krysta chest and Plasma Star flew out and into the room, Krysta fell limp and let Rusuta go.**_

"_**The Star!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**Get it!" cried Sasuke.**_

"_**Out of my way you pests, it's mine at last!" laughed Orochimaru.**_

"_**Don't worry mother I got it!" called Rusuta grabbing the falling star.**_

_**Rusuta's world flashed white as she let out a painful shriek grabbing hold of the Plasma Star. When she came to she was still holding the Star close to her chest where she'd caught it but it was black and like stone. Rusuta was in a strange world littered with glistening stars and she felt like she was floating.**_

"_**Where, where am I?" she worried, she looked at her rune, it wasn't glowing and she couldn't feel her mother's pain anymore.**_

"_**Mother! Mother!" she cried out afraid.**_

"_**I'm afraid your mother can't here you now," Rusuta heard a voice, Rusuta turned round and saw a woman glistening with red light with long black hair and a light frame, it was like she wasn't really there at all.**_

"_**Who are you?" she asked the woman.**_

"_**I am the Goddess Alana," she started before sighing heavily and glaring at her, "In fact, just call me Alana I'm through being an ever-loving Goddess!"**_

"_**You're Alana?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes that's me, what do you want anyway, you summoned me? Didn't you realise that would kill your beloved mother? Not that I care I've been killing her off for nearly six years, if she'd have served her purpose I wouldn't have had to do what I had to do!" shouted Alana, she was certainly not as nice as Rusuta had been told.**_

"_**But my father said that would save her," worried Rusuta.**_

"_**I guess I can't blame you for believing in a man you thought was dead," she snapped.**_

"_**My mother's dead," Rusuta started to sob.**_

"_**Don't cry you little brat, for all intensive purposes you're dead too you know! Welcome to the Realm of Stars, spirit world of the Blood Creed!" yelled Alana angrily.**_

"_**How did I die?" Rusuta asked confused.**_

"_**You were dumb enough to catch me I guess, you are the one holding the Plasma Star. Once I was released I was going straight back here, this is my home, it's where I belong, I guess I dragged you here too, get used to it kid there's no way back," she said turning away not caring. Rusuta let go of the rock that used to be the star, she looked at her sash and cried into it.**_

"_**I can't believe I'm dead, Koni, I never got to say goodbye," she sobbed quietly.**_

"_**This is the reason I was glad to get out of this Realm, no one can deal with dying, they cry and cry and cry, you'd think being a spirit you wouldn't be able to cry!" said Alana exasperated.**_

"_**It would help if you weren't so mean!" snapped Rusuta standing up.**_

"_**Don't push me half blood! Or I'll disintegrate you into spirit dust!" yelled Alana, "you're stuck here, I'm stuck here, we'll never see our loved ones again, get used to it."**_

"_**Mother always told me the Goddess was strong brave and kind, what happened to you to make you so mad, why did you kill my mother, what did she ever do to you!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**It's none of your business kid," she replied.**_

"_**You killed my mother, I think it is," she replied naggingly. Alana looked at the young girl and although she told herself she didn't care about Krysta she couldn't help but feel a little guilty over dragging an innocent to this realm.**_

"_**You want to know what happened to me? Then listen up cause I don't like to repeat myself," said Alana coming over. Rusuta sat down and Alana sat with her.**_

"_**I'm a spirit from a long time ago, I had a good life, I fought thousands of Ninja and won, I tore apart thousands of enemies with my Plasma Blade, I founded a civilisation and I had the only man I ever loved with me. Together we saved my civilisation from being destroyed by the other civilisations and then we died together and I became hailed as a Goddess and stuck inside that annoying little gem," she told Rusuta.**_

"_**You had a husband?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Yes, Homaru, he gave his life for me in the fight but I still died at the end of the fight. For centuries I was happy to take care of the Blood Creed radiating what little power I could from the gem, they sacrificed loads of gifts to me, and as time went on I got stronger. But so did they and world conquest became their only want, the gifts got fewer the requests grew numerous, I became lonely and desperately wanting my Homaru. They used to bring me babies for me to bless and I'd finally had enough. I was brought a baby girl from my own family line and chose her to be reborn into and search for Homaru who I believed must have been reborn himself, then I would rule over Yukusha, my home, once again. But something changed, Homaru actually came to my chambers as he held me I was so happy, but another pulled me away and I became angry, so angry my power blasted through the city killing everyone and destroying my home. Then without warning my chosen one came back and after proving her worth I have lived within her ever since, knowing that soon I would be with Homaru again," explained Alana.**_

"_**My mother, you went inside her just to find this Homaru, but why did you then choose to destroy her?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**The man I thought was Homaru was false, a fake, Krysta betrayed me and was no longer worthy of my power, or my mission, I tried to leave her voluntarily but she wouldn't let me go, I became angry and the power I had given her all her life went from a help to a cancer, the longer I stayed the more I wanted her dead, she stopped me from finding Homaru, the only mission she was ever destined for, then she had you. The great Blood Creed now has the blood of another race mixed into it, disgusting," said Alana standing up and moving away.**_

"_**No matter what my mother said, she must have loved my father, even for a moment, just like you loved Homaru! Don't blame me for your loss!" snapped Rusuta.**_

"_**I've been dead for centuries, I'm used to the loneliness as I have given up on finding Homaru, part of me is sorry you got dragged into this kid, but that Leaf Village pain Sasuke was right, it would be better if you'd never been born," said Alana starting to fade.**_

"_**Where are you going? Don't leave me!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**I've avoided my eternal rest for too long, so long kid, enjoy your time as a star," said Alana.**_

"_**No, no please!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**Come on Alana, you're not giving up that easy, that's not like you," came a male voice. Alana reappeared and grabbed Rusuta by her neck enraged.**_

"_**You think that was funny kid!" she screamed.**_

"_**I didn't say anything I swear!" cried Rusuta.**_

"_**Now you're attacking a kid, Alana what's wrong with you?" the voice asked again. Rusuta looked down and a little snake had appeared, he fanned his hood calmly.**_

"_**Omo!" said Rusuta.**_

"_**Omo?" said Alana letting Rusuta go. Omo slithered over and rubbed against Rusuta's leg.**_

"_**I'm so happy to see you Omo, thanks for my whip, thanks for everything you did, I wish I could have stopped that Shadow Ninja stepping on you," smiled Rusuta happily.**_

"_**Don't be sad Rusuta, that was partly my plan," said Omo, Rusuta stood back amazed, Omo was talking.**_

_**Omo nodded his head and then glowed a light green before changing into a humanoid shape. When the light died away a man appeared, he looked like Orochimaru only thinner and wearing a green snake skinned robe, he also had a kinder softer face and smile.**_

"_**Omo?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**It can't be…" trailed Alana.**_

"_**Hello Alana," he smiled at her.**_

"_**Homo… Homaru!" she cried running to him and hugging him tight.**_

"_**Omo, you're, you're Alana's husband?" said Rusuta confused.**_

"_**Where have you been?" said Alana.**_

"_**Well I guess I shouldn't have liked snakes so much when I was alive, I ended up inside the body of that snake for several thousand years," he said embarrassed.**_

"_**All these centuries you've been a snake?" wondered Alana feeling a little blue.**_

"_**Yeah, you see, I could only get to the Realm of Stars if I connected to the spirit of a Ninja with Snake blood, and Creed blood, I guess the great spirits did not want a non Creed in the Realm so they cursed me to finding an impossibility. The Blood Creed never married outside their kind and only a few Ninja ever took on the characteristics that made them capable of having snake blood. Then Rusuta found me and by an amazing stroke of luck my search was over," he explained.**_

"_**Then my dream, the voice in the trees, it wasn't saying Omo, it was saying Homaru, that's amazing," said Rusuta.**_

"_**I'm sorry I scared you when that Ninja stepped on me but I was counting on your defective rune to catch my spirit before I was reborn as a snake again, I gave you a lot of strength though," he smiled, he was so nice, Rusuta couldn't believe it.**_

"_**You mean by having Rusuta, Krysta did help me find you, she did fulfil her mission?" worried Alana sheepishly.**_

"_**Alana I saw Krysta a lot of times, she even picked me up, and then she had a fit, didn't you realise it was me?" he asked.**_

"_**I, I thought it was a trick, I felt something when that snake touched Krysta, but I thought she was trying to trick me," she tried to cover her mistake.**_

"_**Alana, this isn't like you, you loved the Blood Creed, you'd never hurt any of your kin, why have you done all this," he asked her sadly.**_

"_**I was so upset and lost without you, I didn't care anymore and I've destroyed Yukusha because of it, and now I'd gotten rid of the last two of the Blood Creed, the Blood Creed are gone, oh no, I've destroyed my own blood line!" Alana started to wail as she cried. Thousands of years worth of pain and tears flooding out in only a few minuets, it was quite amazing.**_

"_**Alana, you're the great Goddess, please I know you can do something, Homaru is with you now, please send me back to my body and save my mother please!" begged Rusuta.**_

"_**To save that annoyance Krysta I would have to live inside her permanently, I sort of, tore out all her internal organs, she doesn't exactly have much of a body left, but if I go back in the Plasma Star and then back inside her, I can heal her and she'll be as good as new, but then I won't be with Homaru," she said a bit embarrassed herself.**_

"_**You will," smiled Homaru.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Alana.**_

"_**When Rusuta goes back, I'll have to go to, and help her with her powers, just as you empower the Blood Creed, I guess I've been made God of the Snakes," he smiled jokingly.**_

"_**Homaru," she said wishing she didn't have to go back to Earth.**_

"_**Please Alana, please I want to go home, to Koni and my parents, I have so much to do, I'm only five, this has been an amazing time but I need to go home, please let me go and save my mother, tell me what to do, I'll do anything," said Rusuta.**_

_**Alana looked at Homaru and smiled before picking up the stone Plasma Star, in her hands it began to glow again and she gave it to Rusuta.**_

"_**Only you can give Krysta back her life, but you need to remember who you are first," she told her.**_

"_**Who I am?" asked Rusuta.**_

"_**Don't worry, you're my descendant, you'll figure it out," smiled Alana disappearing.**_

"_**Well, shall we go Rusuta, don't worry I'll be right there in your sash, and hey one day maybe I'll share a few other powers with you," smiled Homaru disappearing.**_

"_**Hey, hey wait, how do I get back!" cried Rusuta looking around frantically.**_

"_**Remember who I am? I don't understand?" she said worried. She sat down with the Plasma Star and tried to remember something her mother had said. She felt herself reappear in her room in the family home Krysta was alive and hanging over the bed saying goodnight but she looked exasperated she then overheard the conversation.**_

"_**I wanted Sakura and Naruto to be my friends, we went to some trees, I threw a kunai higher than either of them on my first try, we were having a great time, then he came, he came and he, my rune enacted cause I was afraid, and then again when he called you a monster. Mother please tell me father was not a monster, tell me I'm not," sobbed Rusuta and Krysta cut her off.**_

"_**Your father is dead, what he was means nothing now! You're not a monster Rusuta, you are my daughter, be proud of your name, your race, your kin, we are nothing but dominant, not monsters, just better than them," she said leaving and her vision returned to normal.**_

"_**Be proud of my name, my race, my kin? My name is Rusuta Monolo, I'm a Blood Creed and my kin is, my mother Krysta Monolo, ruler of Yukusha," she said to herself, suddenly the Plasma Star started to glow brightly and her rune reawakened.**_

"_**That's it, that's who I am! Rusuta Monolo of the Blood Creed daughter of Krysta Monolo the ruler of Yukusha!" she cried out confidently. The Star burst to life and the world whited out again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Unprophesised Return**_

"_**Rusuta, Rusuta," she heard a worried sobbing as she opened her eyes. She was back in the caves; Koni was holding her with Varundo protecting her from Orochimaru.**_

"_**Koni?" she said trying to sit.**_

"_**You're ok, I was so worried!" cried Koni.**_

"_**The Star," she said finding it still in her hands, it was glowing healthily and Rusuta stood up with Koni's help.**_

"_**Mother!" she cried seeing her, Jivana was with her doing everything she could to bring her round but nothing was working. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were still there too and Orochimaru was close to Krysta.**_

"_**Father, Mother," she said going over to them.**_

"_**Rusuta no come back!" worried Varundo.**_

"_**Rusuta, oh thank goodness we thought Alana had taken you too," said Jivana hugging her.**_

"_**She did, but something amazing happened and Alana's agreed to heal mother, she's happy again and won't hurt her anymore," smiled Rusuta.**_

"_**You still have the Star? Let me have it," said Orochimaru softly reaching for it but Rusuta refused.**_

"_**Mother needs this to live again, and then it will stay inside her and keep her alive, we'll be a family again," she explained.**_

"_**Krysta is dead, you need to understand that. Give me the Star and you and I can return to the Sound village together, you'll be happy there, no one will be scared of you, they'll treat you like a princess," he tried to goad her but Rusuta believed in Alana and Homaru.**_

"_**Father once I bring mother back we can still do that, only mother will be with us, and Koni too," she tried to explain.**_

"_**Your mother doesn't want us to be together Rusuta, if you revive her we'll be separated again. Can you live the rest of your life pretending I don't exist?" he asked her. Rusuta looked at him, he was right, that would be difficult.**_

"_**You have to choose Rusuta, a mother who lied to you and tried to keep your power from you, a mother who told you I was dead, or me, your father, the father you've wanted you're whole life," he told her standing away, Rusuta looked at her mother's body and shook her head.**_

"_**I've wanted a father, I've dreamed of having one as long as I can remember, but, I love my mother and I can make everything right, I want us all to be together but, if mother decides that she doesn't want that I'll have to go with her. I'm sorry father," said Rusuta sadly putting the Plasma Star on Krysta's chest.**_

_**The Star began to glow and Orochimaru watched in horror as the Star went back inside Krysta's body.**_

"_**No! It's mine!" he cried going to grab it before it disappeared but Koni got in the way to stop him.**_

"_**Get out of my way kid!" growled Orochimaru grabbing Koni and throwing him into the wall.**_

"_**Koni!" cried Rusuta. Varundo then swiped his sword at Orochimaru who had to catch it to avoid being hurt.**_

"_**You're no parent Orochimaru! You leave my son alone!" growled Varundo.**_

"_**Strike a nerve have I Varundo!" Orochimaru growled back before having to jump out of the way of a familiar bladed whip. It was Krysta, she was alive and back to normal.**_

"_**Krysta," he glared at her. Jivana stood by Krysta's side with her chakrams ready and Varundo joined the team with his sword.**_

"_**Krysta you ok?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I feel better than ever!" glared Krysta.**_

"_**There's six of us and just one of you Orochimaru, it's time to end this," said Jivana.**_

"_**You think you have a chance?" he smiled cockily.**_

"_**Mother what are you doing!" worried Rusuta.**_

"_**Koni get Rusuta out of here, she doesn't need to see this," said Krysta.**_

"_**Come on Rusuta," said Koni.**_

"_**No!" snapped Rusuta standing between her parents.**_

"_**Mother stop, it's ok now, you don't have to fight. Look!" she said unleashing her whip.**_

"_**Rusuta," said Krysta.**_

"_**Omo, Omo was my best friend, but the Shadow bullies squished him, he joined with me and gave me this whip, it's just like yours mother, the reason it came, was because the spirit of the Snake God Homaru was inside my little friend," she explained.**_

"_**Homaru!" exclaimed Krysta.**_

"_**You know him right, he was Alana's husband, he's the reason Alana's been tearing you apart, she thought she'd never see him again. But she's really sorry and she's healed you, she did it because I've got Homaru in my whip," she explained, "we can be a family now mother, I don't want to live like we used to, I love you mother but I've found my father, how can we go back to being apart?"**_

_**Krysta put down her whip for a moment and tried to listen for Alana, she couldn't hear anything but she knew Alana had healed all her damaged insides, Alana was warm again and happy.**_

"_**What about us," said Koni, "Rusuta if you and Miss Krysta go off with your father, what happens to us?"**_

"_**You guys'll come to, we're all Blood Creed aren't we, we can't split up," smiled Rusuta.**_

"_**Rusuta you must understand, your father isn't Blood Creed, and what's more, we don't exactly like each other," said Krysta.**_

"_**Come off it Krysta you can't live without me!" hissed Orochimaru.**_

"_**What do you think I've been doing all these years!" she snapped back.**_

"_**Rusuta, Orochimaru only wants to own the Plasma Star, it's very powerful and he could become very dangerous with it," said Jivana, "he's never wanted Krysta, just the Star."**_

"_**Krysta only wanted my power to begin with, it was a win, win, we both got what we wanted, even if we felt nothing for each other," sneered Orochimaru, "it's an offer I've remade several times, not exactly my style but I have. Krysta this child is obviously proof that the Blood Creed and the Sound were to unite, you can't fight against it anymore. I get the Star, you get my power and a legion of Ninja to command and your daughter gets the family she's always dreamed of, what do you say?"**_

"_**Why don't you just get it over with!" snapped Sasuke from another part of the room.**_

"_**Sasuke what are you doing?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**You guys aren't Leaf Villagers you should leave us in peace. No matter what Krysta you and I will always be enemies, take your freak daughter and leave the village! Go on!" he shouted.**_

"_**You have been a thorn in my side my whole life Sasuke," glared Krysta, "but you took care of Rusuta and for that, I am grateful."**_

"_**What!" cried Sakura and Naruto.**_

"_**Rusuta, I think you put your mother back together wrong?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**I'm not kidding around, I mean what I say. I've earned my reputation as a monster, the question is does Rusuta deserve to uphold that reputation by living in the Sound village," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Just because we live there, it doesn't mean we're bad," said Rusuta.**_

"_**The Sound Ninja are feared and hated, mostly because of Orochimaru, if we went there the rest of the world would see us as enemies," said Jivana.**_

"_**It never used to matter because we were so strong everyone saw us like that anyway, but now, now we're not so filled with rage and anger as we used to be," said Varundo.**_

"_**Yet you must admit growing up in the Sound Village with me, your children could become great warriors," said Orochimaru.**_

"_**And they're hearts will be turned black like yours," said Krysta, Orochimaru shrugged. **_

"_**It doesn't matter as I don't actually intend on letting you leave, I'll fight you for her, you two aren't going anywhere," he sneered.**_

"_**I've come this far not to let my daughter be tainted by your evil, Jivana Varundo fall back, take the others away, this fight is mine alone," said Krysta slashing her whip at Orochimaru.**_

"_**You can do it Krysta," said Jivana taking Koni's hand.**_

"_**No mom, I wanna fight," he struggled.**_

"_**Let's go, they'll follow once this is over," said Varundo herding all the Ninja away.**_

_**Then it was just Orochimaru, Krysta and Rusuta watching on as her parents were about to fight, she didn't understand why this was happening but she felt best to keep out of the way. Krysta had waited a long time for this, the day when she would finally get rid of the one thing that had caused her more heartache than the Plasma Star, once and for all. Krysta unleashed her whip at Orochimaru who much like he had done before caught the end with little trouble, but as he pulled her towards him Krysta let go of the end and leaped into the air using the momentum to kick Orochimaru in the head. He released her whip and she caught it while he turned back round to her.**_

"_**After five years you didn't think that would work twice?" taunted Krysta.**_

"_**I have a few new tricks up my sleeve to Krysta," growled Orochimaru revealing that he too had a sword on him.**_

"_**So, you are serious," said Krysta.**_

"_**You've made me wait to that Star too long Krysta! I'm serious all right! I'll cut it out of you if I have to!" he replied running at her with the sword. Krysta blocked with her whip throwing him off course but he returned and the two began to fight all over the area. Rusuta sat on a rock and watched this, she couldn't understand why they were fighting.**_

"_**Homaru, can't you stop this, tell Alana to stop, before they destroy each other," she worried speaking to her whip. Suddenly the whip changed again into the form of a snake.**_

"_**I'm afraid there's nothing Alana can do to stop this. Krysta obviously hates Orochimaru and will continue to fight him. Not everyone in the world is virtuous Rusuta, I'm afraid your father must fall within this category, if you want them to stop you will have to stop them yourself," said the snake, it was Homaru again.**_

"_**Tell me what to do?" said Rusuta Homaru smiled.**_

"_**You already know Rusuta, I shall fight with you, look at your mother," he told her, Rusuta did and could see her mother's whip glowing brighter than her rune, but it hadn't been glowing before.**_

"_**Alana is in Krysta's blade, that's Alana's Plasma Blade, even with the Star gone Krysta will always have that, do you understand?" said Homaru and Rusuta smiled yes. Homaru turned back into her whip and then Rusuta heard a terrible thud as Orochimaru held Krysta to the wall with the side of his huge blade.**_

"_**Give me the Star!" he ordered her and Krysta cried out in frustration. Suddenly Orochimaru found himself choking as something wrapped tightly round his neck, he let go of the sword trying to get the tight wire away from his throat and turned to see Rusuta was the perpetrator of the attack.**_

"_**You!" he coughed.**_

"_**Rusuta run away!" cried Krysta and Rusuta let her father go.**_

"_**I won't let you destroy each other! Father I hoped every day I would find you and you would love my mother and I, I know once you did, you had to or I would not be here!" she shouted firmly.**_

"_**Do not confuse love with what we did Rusuta," he laughed manically taking his sword again.**_

"_**You loved my mother, you had to, but if you don't love her now, if all you truly want is the Star, then take it, take it and do whatever you want with it!" she continued.**_

"_**Rusuta stay out of this!" cried Krysta angrily.**_

"_**I highly doubt you would simply hand me over the Plasma Star without a catch," sneered Orochimaru.**_

"_**There is a catch," said Rusuta, "I want you to remember me, when you've done what you plan I want you to come back for my mother and I, with the Star gone you have no reason to harm her anymore, we will all live together, we'll be a family. That's all I want in return! I want a real family!" Rusuta had tears in her eyes, she wanted this to end so badly.**_

"_**I'll never give up the Star!" growled Krysta.**_

"_**Sorry mother, you don't have a choice!" snapped Rusuta slightly shocking her. Rusuta's rune glowed and suddenly she held out her hand and shouted,**_

"_**Plasma Star of the Blood Creed come forth and shine your light!"**_

"_**Rusuta no!" Krysta cried suddenly feeling her chest thrust forward as the Plasma Star detached and flew towards Rusuta. She slumped to the floor but found herself alive and strangely not weakened.**_

"_**What have you done!" she screamed seeing Rusuta with the Plasma Star.**_

"_**See I wasn't lying father, take the Star but promise to come back for me, please," Rusuta said sternly. Orochimaru glared back at Krysta and walked over to Rusuta stroking her hair.**_

"_**Rest assured Rusuta, I will return for you, I have plans for my daughter and bride yet," he smiled evilly taking the Star from her hands and escaping the chamber. Rusuta watched him go and then saw he mother coming up to her looking fiercely angry, she cowered for a moment frightened she would strike her but instead Krysta screamed,**_

"_**You've destroyed us Rusuta! How could you give him the Plasma Star? I told you to stay out of this I can't believe you would…"**_

"_**Hey give the girl a break!" Krysta heard Alana's voice say inside her. Rusuta smiled, she'd heard her too.**_

"_**How, I don't understand," stuttered Krysta and her whip unleashed by itself and glowed warmly.**_

"_**I said he could have the Star, I didn't say anything about taking Alana," laughed Rusuta happily letting her whip curl on the floor and glow too.**_

"_**Krysta, the Star is just a gem, I don't have to stay in it. Besides I'd rather stay in my Plasma Blade instead of a gem born of my dying blood," said Alana happily. Krysta smiled relieved and knelt next to her daughter and then hugged her before asking,**_

"_**Rusuta, where's Homaru, is he here too?"**_

"_**Yep, he's in my whip," she smiled holding the blades up, Krysta touched them and the runes on the blades reacted with her hand rune.**_

"_**Nice to finally meet you Krysta," said Homaru and Krysta let go.**_

"_**If I keep hearing voices I'm going to go mad," she said to Rusuta who laughed childishly.**_

"_**Don't worry Krysta, I'm not dangerous. Thanks for taking care of Alana for so long, now I'm here everything should be ok again, but shouldn't we explain everything away from here?" said Homaru kindly.**_

"_**Good idea," smiled Krysta, "come on Rusuta, the others will be worried." Rusuta smiled and they recoiled their whips and they escaped the chamber and returned outside to their friends who were waiting in the trees.**_

"_**Look here they come!" said Sakura watching the opening from the trees.**_

"_**Are they ok?" asked Jivana worried as Sakura jumped down.**_

"_**Rusuta!" called Koni running closer to where Rusuta and Krysta were running towards them.**_

"_**Koni!" smiled Rusuta happily hugging him when she got close enough.**_

"_**You're ok," said Jivana hugging Krysta relieved.**_

"_**We saw Orochimaru escape, we were worried," said Varundo.**_

"_**I'm surprised you let him live a third time," said Sasuke.**_

"_**Well that was Rusuta's doing really," said Krysta, they didn't understand.**_

"_**I gave father what he wanted and he stopped fighting with mother," she smiled happily.**_

"_**Gave him what?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Rusuta, you didn't give him the Star did you?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**You stupid kid!" flared Sasuke angrily.**_

"_**Ah Sasuke don't get your kunai in a twist," laughed Krysta.**_

"_**So you didn't give him the Star?" asked Jivana and Krysta nodded.**_

"_**Why are you happy then? Orochimaru has the Star!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**He has the Star, but not the power," smiled Krysta unleashing her whip; it glowed slightly and then encased itself in glassy red crystal.**_

"_**What the?" said Naruto.**_

"_**This is the Plasma Blade, Alana's prized weapon, I've had it all along and never truly realised, Alana doesn't need the Star anymore and with Homaru dwelling within the blade of my daughter I no longer have need to fear her killing me," she explained.**_

"_**That's amazing," said Jivana feeling the crystal blades, "they're beautiful."**_

"_**So what about the Star? Does he still think it's powerful?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Yep, he probably won't realise till he returns to the Sound Village and tries to turn his people into Blood Creed," smiled Krysta happily.**_

"_**I made him promise to come back for me in return for the Star, but once he realises the trick I played, I don't think he will keep his word," said Rusuta a little sadly.**_

"_**Hey that's no real loss, I grew up without a father and I turned out fine!" smiled Naruto and Rusuta giggled.**_

"_**I know he's alive now, for now I think I can cope with that," she told them.**_

"_**That's good cause I wasn't going to let you go anyway," smiled Koni, "when we get home you and I can join the Ninja school, we can be our own team like Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Rusuta smiled and agreed.**_

"_**I didn't think I could ever bring myself to fight but you were right mother, it's just something you do to survive, but with Homaru to help me, it's kinda fun too," she giggled relieved things were going to be back to normal. Jivana hugged Rusuta then, she was really happy she was ok.**_

"_**What do you mean when you get home," said Sasuke bluntly.**_

"_**Sasuke," whined Sakura.**_

"_**The Shadow Ninja are gone and Krysta appears to be cured of her mysterious affliction, your usefulness to the Leaf Village has ended, why stay," he continued.**_

"_**I don't know, you could be right," said Krysta Jivana and Varundo thought she'd lost it.**_

"_**You're agreeing with him?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**Yeah but we'll still go home," she replied laughing, "we have to go back for Kumico and besides, I can't wait to see my Rusuta follow my example and show all her classmates to shame. Also, I enjoy tormenting you Sasuke, now I have nothing but that to do." **_

_**Sakura and Naruto laughed, they wanted Krysta to stay, even from the beginning Sakura had felt Krysta wasn't all the monster she seemed to be and now she seemed happier than ever.**_

"_**Krysta's right, Koni can't wait to start Ninja training for real, the two of them would show the Leaf Village what true ability is," smiled Varundo patting his son's head.**_

"_**No worries Dad, I'll make you proud!" cheered Koni.**_

"_**Seven against one Sasuke, do you really think you can stop us?" sneered Jivana and Sasuke turned away, then he felt a tugging at his leg it was Rusuta.**_

"_**I promise Sasuke, I'll show you mother and I aren't like how you think," she told him firmly. Sasuke looked down at her and hid his slight smile,**_

"_**You better kid."**_

_**The group trekked back to the Leaf Village, along the way they saw that all signs of the Shadow Ninja had disappeared, they'd fled with Orochimaru. Rusuta and Krysta walked hand in hand all the way back with their runes glowing together warmly and calmingly and Varundo let Koni ride on his shoulders. Then at the gate they saw Kakashi and Kumico who was still on crutches.**_

"_**They're back," smiled Kakashi.**_

"_**I can't believe it, they're alive, oh thank the stars," said Kumico relieved.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei!" called Naruto seeing him and running up with his friends, Krysta and the others followed soon after.**_

"_**I don't know what you were thinking Naruto going after them, Tsunade didn't want us to help them you know," said Kakashi sternly.**_

"_**Don't blame me it was Sakura's idea!" he cried cowardly.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry. Sakura, well done," smiled Kakashi Naruto looked surprised.**_

"_**Thanks you Kakashi Sensei, but if you were going to scold us you still should," she replied.**_

"_**I wasn't. You three did a good thing going after those two, besides, I had a feeling no one would be able to stop you from following them," he smiled and Sakura smiled back.**_

"_**Rusuta, Koni," said Kumico hugging them as best he could, "I was so worried about you two, Rusuta, what happened to you?"**_

"_**It's all right Uncle, I'm fine," she smiled back.**_

"_**We owe them our lives," smiled Krysta and Kumico hugged her.**_

"_**I can't believe you're alive, how did you stop Alana?" he asked.**_

"_**Rusuta did," she said and Rusuta showed him her whip, Kumico looked at it amazed.**_

"_**How did you?" he wondered.**_

"_**I remember the story you told us Uncle, about Mother's blade, how no one knew the final ingredient to make a true weapon like hers, I found it. One of the Ninja killed my little snake Omo and his life created my whip, the final ingredient is dying life," smiled Rusuta.**_

"_**That's an amazing discovery, of course with Alana's blood lust she forever had use of dying life energy in her body, she must have used it to create the blade, and it grew stronger every life it takes," he said amazed looking over the blades, much like her mother's it was engraved with Yulikan symbols but he could read them.**_

"_**Why is this blade inscribed Homaru?" he asked.**_

"_**Because Alana's husband Homaru was in the snake that was Rusuta's friend," said Jivana.**_

"_**You finally found the fallen god?" cried Kumico amazed.**_

"_**And once Rusuta showed he was there Alana let go of her hate and she healed me," said Krysta.**_

"_**What of Orochimaru, we knew it was him who captured you," said Kakashi, Krysta and Rusuta giggled.**_

"_**Orochimaru finally got what he wanted, but he's about to find his coveted Plasma Star is nothing more than a powerless gem, Alana is with me and will be forever, the Star is merely a trinket," smiled Krysta.**_

"_**They totally fooled him," laughed Naruto happily.**_

"_**Krysta, does Rusuta know?" asked Kumico seriously.**_

"_**When they saw each other it was inevitable she would," Krysta replied.**_

"_**And how do you feel Rusuta?" asked Kumico.**_

"_**I'm ok really, I found my father, I'm happy, so we're not together right now, he's not going to stop being my father, that gives me hope," she smiled happily. Kumico smiled proudly, Rusuta had taken this in her stride and seemed unfazed by the truth of her existence. He was proud also of how she had created her own whip and how both she and Koni had grown in this short time. Kakashi didn't hesitate to let them back into the village, he was happy to see them and said that Tsunade was happy they were here and would be pleased to hear of their return and that they had eradicated the threat of the Shadow Ninja.**_

_**A few months later when Rusuta had turned six and Koni was almost seven Kumico had healed and Krysta and Jivana took their beloved children to the Ninja School for their first day of training. The two were excited as they ran off to be with the other trainee ninja and Krysta and Jivana watched them go, knowing they would be ok.**_

"_**It's been a long time since we stood in that yard and played," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**You and Varundo were with Sasuke then, I was over there in the trees, too shy to play with anyone," smiled Krysta remembering.**_

"_**The world is theirs now Krysta, the Blood Creed will return one day, but it will take more than us, generation by generation it will have to grow on it's own again, do you think we've given them a good start?" said Jivana.**_

"_**This place may have been our eternal enemy, but I believe from this little village the new Creed will take root, I may not be there to see it, or even Rusuta and Koni, but we've started a new world, and no matter how hard we tried in Yukusha, we should have known that we didn't really have to try at all," smiled Krysta**_

_**In a dark forest a set of tents dimly made their pitch, Orochimaru looked down to the floor and then out of his pocket he took a strange shaped black rock. It was the Plasma Star, when he had shown his people and tried to use it the light had faded and it had turned into this useless stone, nearby the tents was a huge fallen boulder and Orochimaru threw the Star at it, it shattered into a million pieces.**_

"_**You've humiliated me for the last time Krysta!" he shouted angrily as the rain began to fall and the area became lit only with the flashes of lightning that sparked around him.**_


End file.
